Between Lost and Found
by GinTsuki
Summary: Howl's missing and Morgan's out to find some answers. Book-Movie hybrid
1. All is as it should Be

_Chapter One_

**In Which all is as it should be**

.

* * *

.

The moving castle was drifting slowly over the land of Ingary as if taking a stroll to see the sights; though everyone who was _anyone_ knew that it had memorized the hills so well that there were several ruts where its feet would drag. Black smoke drifted lazily from one of the many turrets, darkening the already violet sky. The sound of its grinding legs screeched and groaned through the dusk air. Farmers would poke their heads out dimly lit windows, eyebrows creased with worry, before they would shake their heads and hush their bright-eyed children who leaned over the sills to point at the lone figure on the sky line.

All the boys and girls in Ingary (and some even as far as Alberia) knew the tale that came with the moving castle. The story book romance had spread through town like a wild fire, lighting the hearts of all who heard: Sophie and Howl Pendragon, two magical lovers living out their lives and earning their well deserved happy ever after.

Or so they thought.

Sophie Pendragon had anything but a story-book life in her opinion. She was born the eldest of three – destined for mundane life fraught with disappointment. It was a moment like this where she wished such a fate had come true.

"HOWL!" Her voice carried through out the house, causing the spiders in the rafters to retreat in fear.

"HO~WL!" The note she ended his name with was punctuated by a hacking cough. The bathroom she was in had filled with thick black smoke. There was a curious noise like a cat getting sick in the thick of it all, but when the smoke cleared there was only a naked child in the middle of the bathtub looking guilty.

"Mum... I dun mean it... I just-"

The boy's word's were cut off by another round of Sophie screaming herself hoarse until there came a gentle bounding up the steps and an angular face appeared at the door.

"Yes?" Came the entertained voice that followed. His twinkling green-blue eyes looked from Sophie's splashed clothing and sooty face to the boy in the bath tub who suddenly shed all of his fair hair.

"I see. Another spell gone wrong. Good job Morgan. At this rate you're bound to get one to work proper – even a broken clock is right twice a day." There was weariness in Howl's sarcasm that hinted this probably wasn't the first accident that occurred that day. He knelt down beside the tub and looked over his son's bald head with concern. When he was satisfied with his findings he stood and went back to the doorway.

There was a look of pleading in Sophie's eyes when he turned to go. "Can you put his hair back? If I do it, it's bound to grow for miles..." Her voice had the same level of tiredness as Howl's.

Howl scratched his head. "He'll be fine for the moment. I'm working on a spell for Ben, he can't get the identifitrameter to work for Mrs. Stapleton and I have no clue as to what went wrong with it."

A voice traveled up the stairwell as if in an answer, "Howl, I think it's the stimulus clamp!"

This caused the man's attention to snap back downstairs. "Really? Well that makes no sense. Let me take another look..." His footsteps sounded rushed as they fell away from the bathroom leaving Sophie to deal with the mess herself.

Sophie ushered for her son to stand and remove himself from the bathtub for a rub down. She let out a heavy sigh as she dried him off. "Honestly, I can't get decent help with anything! Your hair will have to wait. I have no idea why you would have even attempted to do anything with it! What were you thinking Morgan?"

The young boy blushed as his mother wrenched a pastel colored night gown over his head, but didn't say anything. This made Sophie raise an eyebrow at him. "Morgan, don't you dare try to give me that look. What_ were_ you thinking young man? You could have blown your head off!"

Morgan shuffled his feet. "I thought my hair might look better black." He shuffled his feet, embarrassed, which made Sophie's heart melt slightly. She knew that he was trying to imitate Howl, and that his previous attempts were scolded because Howl wasn't exactly the best role model. For instance, his ability to slip out of conversations…

Morgan attempted to escape the bathroom when his mother's expression softened and Sophie latched on to the back of his gown the instant he set his toe out the door. Her arm snaked around her child's tiny waist and held fast.

"No you don't! I have plenty of practice with slither-outers and I can slighter out after them faster! You need to brush your teeth – no buts." She lifted him with slight difficulty onto a stool in front of the sink, and then shoved a toothbrush into his hand. Morgan resigned to the boring task like someone who had just been given the death penalty.

After several minutes the boy was being marched into his room by Sophie. Morgan whined and tugged at the apron covering his mother's dress, but Sophie just urged him onwards.

"But I'm not even tired Mum, and Dad might need my help with that identificalculator... or whatever... and I'm good with things like that!" His wide blue eyes tried to work their charm on his captor, but to no avail.

Sophie picked him up with a silent wheeze, and then carried him to his room. He was starting to get too heavy so she had to place him in the middle of the room instead of her intended target – his bed. "Morgan, please don't kick up a fuss. You know it's your bed time." She had to catch her breath - lugging a six year old isn't an easy task. "Now get into bed."

"But Dad lets me stay up all the time!" He tried, looking up into her face looking cute though his whines.

Sophie gave him a glare that made him automatically jump up on his bed and sit there innocently as if he didn't say anything at all. Sophie however grumbled something about 'inconsistencies' and 'lack of parental responsibility'. Morgan hoped he wasn't going to be the catalyst for yet another argument between them.

His mother turned towards the door, but Morgan let out a noise of distress, "No mum! Can you read me a story before you go?" The question seemed so desperate that a look of concern crossed Sophie's face.

"I haven't read you a bedtime story since you were four... you hate it when I read to you..." It was true. Howl usually did the story-telling. He liked to do the different voices. Sophie had to admit that even she got caught up in Howl's dramatic re-enactments of strange fairy tales from his homeland. The hesitation in her movements made Morgan add a sickly sweet, "Please...?"

"All right. Which one?" The woman made her way over to the bookshelf and started calling out titles. After ten suggestions Morgan selected a story called _The Wizard of Oz_ which was one of his favorites. Sophie made herself comfortable in the rocking chair Howl bought her years ago when Morgan was an infant. The memories made her smile as she opened the book. She was about to begin when Morgan interrupted her.

"Mum...?"

"Yes?" Impatience crept into her voice, but it wasn't enough to deter Morgan from answering.

"Can I sit on your lap...?"

Sophie paused, genuine apprehension written on her features. "You've been awfully odd today Morgan. Is anything the matter? You know you can tell me if anything _is_ the matter." He wasn't usually so clingy, nor in the mood to listen to her this time of night. Morgan just shook his head however, and asked the question again.

Sophie sighed, "You're getting too big for this you know, I don't know if my lap can take it... but we'll try I suppose - just for tonight."

Morgan grinned and slid into his mother's waiting lap, his legs hung over one of the rocking chair's arms and Sophie grabbed a pillow so that he could lean his back comfortably against the other. "There. Now, you can't interrupt me or the deal is off, got it?" Sophie said sternly.

Morgan nodded obediently and let the story begin.

After half an hour Morgan nodded off, becoming dead weight on Sophie's thighs. She sighed and stretched to reach the night stand in order to set the book down and assess what to do next. Morgan was warm and comforting to her, though his bald head did cause her to frown.

Minutes passed as she stared at her child's face, not even knowing that she had fallen asleep. She was barely conscious when the weight was gently removed and feeling came back to her feet. The sensation of pins and needles in her legs roused her slightly and she looked up into the face of Howl as he watched her doze with a look of amused serenity on his face.

"Coming to bed?" He whispered in an almost chuckle as Sophie attempted to rise. She stumbled and had to grab onto her husband's arms to steady herself.

"I cut off the circulation to my legs... give me a minute."

They both took a moment to stare at their child, his face angelic looking now that it was framed by a fleece blanket. Sophie was happy to see that a stray lock of reddish hair rested across his face. "You fixed it... without waking him as well, I'm impressed. Did you finish that tool for Mrs. Stapleton?"

Howl shook his head and guided his limping wife out of the room.

"Well, you're going to have to finish it the day after tomorrow then. It's your turn to take Morgan to the park tomorrow. I promised Lettie I'd be over and if I take him with me I won't get anything done."

"You know, I think I know where Morgan gets his ability to complain about everything from." Howl smiled as he helped Sophie wiggle out of her clothing. Sophie playfully elbowed him in the side, "Don't you dare say _me_. I'm surprised he hasn't had a green slime episode yet. You're his worse role-model yet! Sometimes I wonder whose better behaved!"

This made Howl chuckle. "I wonder indeed..." His blue eyes wandered in such a way that made Sophie blush. Howl grinned roguishly and threw himself into the bed as if trying to hog as much space as possible. He stared at the ceiling and smiled to himself. "I blame Calcifer."

Sophie pushed him over roughly and slipped under the covers before mirroring his grin. "Fine, let's blame Calcifer and re-start this argument in the morning." She felt his arms pull her closer to the heat radiating from his body and the scent of lavender lulled her into a sleepy stupor.

"Agreed."

.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Just updated this story from a two year hiatus, hopefully I will complete it this time! I'm going chapter by chapter, editing some horrid writing. If there are any errors, please sumbit a review and I can fix them ASAP. Hope you enjoy this tale~! - GinTsuki


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter One

**In which the plot thickens**

.

.

* * *

.

One fine clear morning the day before May Day, the moving castle was perched in it's usual spot for this time of year. The quaint houses of Market Chipping were spread out below them while the rolling hills of Upper Folding loomed over them. The streets were busy with tourist and workers, all of which spread gossip about the royal wedding that would be taking place in the midst of the festivities tomorrow. Foreigners from Strangia and High Norland were present here and there, for there was going to be no better May Day then the one that the King of Ingary would throw for his beloved daughter Valeria.

Sophie however, drew her shawl in close. She didn't like crowds, for she was often jostled and separated from those she was traveling with. This lead to embarrassment as Howl often did something flamboyant to let Sophie know where he was. Last time he transfigured the fountain that decorated the square into his image. He then tried to make it a permanent fixture, complaining that after his heroic defeat of the Witch of the Waste he deserved a statue in his honor. It took her two days and the Wizard Suliman's help to convince him to turn it back. It took another two days to stop him from sulking.

"Mum, can you go any faster? We're going to be late!" said a voice at Sophie's side. It was Morgan again, his head came up to just below her shoulder now that he was eight, or as he said - eight and one sixth. It seemed like only yesterday he was a baby in her arms...

A strong bump caused Sophie to gasp and clatter unceremoniously to the ground. Her hat fell off and managed to get itself trampled by a passing group of workers who apologized before running off. Morgan immediately went to help her up, as did the odd man who knocked her over. "Terribly sorry, wot wot! I didn't see you there mam." He brushed her off and stooped to fetch her flattened hat. Morgan was giving the stranger a glare. He had on strange clothes, as if he were a street performer. His dark hair was long and scruffy, his dad would surely not approve. Sophie however attempted to recover from the event. "Oh... no, I should have been paying attention. The crowds distracted me." She reached out to take her hat back, but the man looked her up and down.

"You're Wizard Howl's wife aren't you?" His tone seemed different now that he guessed at her identity – sharp and more interested. Sophie looked him in the eye warily now, "Yes I am. Can I have my hat back please?"

The performer looked to the hat, then to Sophie and hesitated. Morgan seemed to sense a strange tingle in the air as he handed it over. Immediately he took the hat instead, and began to reshape it. He didn't know why he had the urge to grab it first, but whatever the reason, the man was very surprised. "And who are you?"

Morgan couldn't help it, he knew his mother wouldn't want him to be rude... but there was something about this character that the boy didn't like. "It's rude to ask me my name when you don't even offer yours... especially after knowing who my mum is." As he thought she would, Sophie nudged him sharply, "Morgan! Manners!"

"No no, he's quite right. Quite rude of me, wot wot!" He bowed, removing his jingling hat as he did so. "My name is Rutherford. I'm a traveler from Strangia... an apprentice to a witch there that would dearly love to meet your husband." He righted himself and smiled at Sophie. This however made Sophie adopt a stern face. "What business does she have with Howl? I'm afraid he's dreadfully busy at the moment..."

"Oh, well then I suppose I'll have to call on him later. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Pendragon." He bowed yet again and disappeared into the crowd. Sophie stared absently in the direction he left in before taking her hat from Morgan and setting it on her head. "Well that was odd, am I that recognizable?" She murmured almost to herself. Morgan took his mother's hand and tugged it in the direction of home - suddenly nervous.

Several minutes later they were clambering through the door. At the top of the stairs stood Martha and Micheal Fisher, both of which were sporting large smiles. "Sophie! You're late. We started Micheal's party already." Martha hugged her sister and then her nephew as they made their way up the steps. Howl soon appeared as well to greet them both. "Did the crowds delay you? I should have gone myself... did you get the lemons?"

Sophie handed a paper bag to her husband before making her way to the sofa and sitting down. The company joined her in an attempt to catch each other up. Morgan heard snatches of conversation regarding his Aunt and Uncle's take on Princess Valeria's wedding. Apparently most the available wizards in town were hired for various special effects and wards, Micheal included. Calcifer added that he was going to try and fill the entire square with colored smoke, which made every chuckle and inquire if he were serious.

Morgan decided to head over to the kitchen to see what his father was doing. "Dad..." He began, making Howl glance down in his direction before turning his attention back to cutting lemons into slices. "What is it Morgan?"

The boy's voice lowered and skirted towards his mother, "Mum ran into a strange man at the market today. He looked really weird and he knew who she was and everything..." There was a sense of excitement in Morgan's voice, as if hoping that this information would make his father pay more attention to him. He got his wish as Howl put down the knife and looked quizzically at his son. "Did Sophie know who he was?"

There was a shake of Morgan's head and another stream of information. "No, she didn't! Weird isn't it? Could he be some sort of evil villain out to get you? He said he worked for a witch in Strangia and wanted to meet you. Don't they not get along with Ingary?" Now there was a strange gleam in Morgan's blue eyes that Howl picked up on. The wizard laughed, but the merriness of it didn't seem to meet his entire face. He suddenly seemed interested in Sophie's hat. "I should have known not to read you so many fantastical books. I bet you gave that man a look he shall never forget." He started to mix some strange drinks with a carefree expression. He noticed Morgan staring. "There's nothing to worry about Morgan, your mother and I are a famous magical duo. It's not odd for people on the street to recognize us. Besides, if he was an evil villain I'm sure a boy like you could handle him, after all you're destined for an adventure _sometime_ in your future." Howl smiled and picked up the drinks he just made and went to wander over to the couch, but Morgan stopped him.

"What do you mean I'm destined for adventure?" His brow furrowed in confusion before he looked up at his father. Howl carefully balanced the platter of beverages with one hand before ruffling his son's hair with the other.

"Of course you are. You're a Pendragon."

-

The rest of the night was a light-hearted party for Micheal. His birthday wasn't until tomorrow, but due to the Princess' wedding and the May Day festivities it seemed best to celebrate earlier. Martha and Micheal went home before ten, while Sophie decided to run a bath before working on some late night sewing. Howl was busy tinkering with a strange apparatus that would allow a person to detect magical objects even if that person had no prior magical experience. Morgan was watching and asking his father questions, the answers of which he barely understood.

After few minutes of this Morgan began to get sleepy and resigned himself to leaning over the sofa to observe anything of interest. He was nearly asleep when the gentlest of knocks came from the door. Howl's head perked up, a worried and curious look defining every feature of his face. Morgan could swear there was a half glance in his direction, then an even stranger look at Sophie's hat that was perched on the work bench, before the knock sounded again and Howl got to his feet to answer it.

Morgan decided not to move. He was comfortable where he was, perhaps this was all just an interesting dream. The sound of the running bath was lulling him into a deeper sleep. Strange voices slipped into the haze of his mind.

"Howl Pendragon I presume?"

"You presume correctly." His father's voice was so charming. If only he could sound like that... maybe he could get his way more often. "And you are?"

"Someone..." The stranger's voice lowered into a sort of purr, the words were hard to make out. "skills... gate... Strangia..." were surely in there somewhere, perhaps even in that order. Maybe it was that witch that the man from the market was talking about? After all, it was a woman's voice and she did sound _kind of_ evil. Morgan turned over in his stupor, which upset his positioning on the Sofa and nearly made him slump to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the sounds of the voices.

"What a beautiful boy you have." The words came clear now that Morgan had focused on the woman speaking. Morgan could see her under Howl's outstretched arm, even with his bleary vision. Her violet eyes bored into him, holding him in a sort of trance. There was an undertone to her words that made Howl tense. "I refuse your offer. You can try your worst."

Morgan never heard his father sound so sharp before. Even in the worst of arguments with customers or even with Sophie, he didn't sound nearly so frightening! He was suddenly wide awake and staring wide-eyed and the woman in the doorway. Her impish face and long black hair mad her look every bit the witch Morgan thought she was.

"All right." She said quietly, putting a finger to her lips. "But you will regret this in the end Howl. I guarantee it. I give you till tomorrow to change your mind." She leaned in close to Howl and whispered something into his ear.

Morgan yearned to scream at Howl to back away, but just as soon as he opened his mouth, his father pushed the woman back roughly. "Be gone you horrible woman! Find some other Wizard to bother" He slammed the door in her heart-shaped face. Morgan caught a glimpse of her smile before the door cut her off. It was the most maniacal expression he could imagine.

He was certain his father saw the same.


	3. All Dreams turn to Nightmares

Chapter 2

**In which all dreams turn into nightmares**

.

.

* * *

.

The next day Morgan found himself standing uncomfortably in a starched suit. His Grandma Fanny was pinching his cheeks and cooing at him in a manner that would have only been accepted if he were half his age. Just as he thought he could take no more the woman clapped her hands together. "Oh Sophie, he's such a _doll_!" she trilled with a little too much adoration.

Sophie sat at a sunlit table, looking angelic in her butter yellow dress and a pretty hat. Her long red-gold hair was plaited neatly down her back with buttercups braided in. Though many people commented that she was absolutely stunning, Sophie looked just as uncomfortable in bright clothing as Morgan did in his suit. But it _was_ a special occasion, as Morgan heard his mother insist that morning when looking in the mirror. Morgan was forced to agree with her. After seeing her all dressed up, he thought he had the prettiest mum in all of Ingary.

"I was worried that I hemmed the legs just a little too short..." fretted Sophie.

"Oh no no _no_! He looks absolutely _perfect_!" Fanny insisted. "Where's little Charlotte?" The woman inquired as she blinked her eyes - crow's feet decorating the edges of them. When she couldn't immediately spot her target, she craned her neck around the crowded tables.

Fanny, Morgan and Sophie were in a large field just outside of Kingsbury. The emerald grass was a sparkle with dew and glittering dresses. Tables and chairs were everywhere, with vases of flowers and charming little plates. Waiters bobbed and weaved among the townsfolk as if such movements were second nature. Morgan was almost overwhelmed with the sheer population of the place. It looked as if all of Ingary had turned up for Princess Valeria's wedding.

"There she is!" Fanny waved to four figures that squeezed their way through the crowd. For most was a little girl around Morgan's age with gorgeous wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She was in a frilly white dress and clutching a doll, but she dropped it when she saw Morgan and Fanny.

"Grandma!" She shrieked in the special octave only achievable by little girls. Morgan made a face and covered his ears as the child jumped into her Grandma's arms with a '_whump!_' Fanny was nearly bowled over, but managed to return the hug. "Charlotte dear, you're always as cute as a button!" This compliment made Charlotte giggle and look shy.

Aunt Lettie followed soon after - a soiled doll in her hands. "Charlotte! Please don't just drop your things where ever you please." The woman looked harried, until she spotted Sophie and beamed as if it were Christmas. "Sophie! You're dress is wonderful! When did you have the time to sew it? I'm so envious!" This comment made Howl suddenly turn from his conversation with Wizard Suliman and frown at Lettie. "You talk as if I work her to death!"

Lettie rolled her eyes and sat at the table - refusing to comment. This made Howl pout and saunter over to his wife. "I'd help her if I could... but a Royal Wizard is just _so_ busy these days! I simply can't..." He shrugged and looked to Sophie, who adopted a look that most people in the household referred to as the 'death glare'. Howl seemed to be the only person immune to such a harsh stare. He lifted her chin with one delicate finger to stare into her dazzling blue-green eyes. "Besides... you know your appreciated Sophie. I'd be _lost_ without you."

The sincerity in his dazzling smile held everyone enthralled. Even Morgan's mind was taking notes for later use for when it was time for bed. But like Howl's trained immunity to Sophie's death glare, Sophie just blinked away the enchanting face before her. "I'd have to agree. I don't know how you ever navigated that room of yours without a broom in hand." This statement made Howl pout yet again, "That's not what I meant..."

"Shush shush! I hear the trumpets! It's time for the wedding!" called Fanny as she attempted to see over the heads of the crowds by standing on her chair. Lettie begged her mother to get down before she embarrassed herself. Yet, the woman was right, trumpets_ were_ blasting out a merry tune and causing even more excitement to leak into the masses.

Like the current of a giant river, everyone was swept up into the flow towards the a breezy cliff that overlooked all of Kingsbury and the surrounding farmland. It was a wonderful backdrop for a royal wedding.

White magical butterflies floated about the place like delicate snowflakes (Morgan heard his father whisper with pride that it was a charm of his own invention). White vines twisted into various shapes, such as hundreds of pews and an alter. At the sight of that bit of magic, Howl nudged Suliman and said, "Where did you learn that?" But the man just winked and linked arms with his wife Lettie.

The group wandered to the very front, having been invited as special guests. Several pews behind them was a Wizard looking up at the sky and muttering something. Morgan glanced upwards as well and saw that the few wispy clouds that decorated the sky started to swirl in an almost hypnotic pattern above them all. Morgan turned to his father and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, whose doing that cloud magic?"

Howl turned his head and followed his son's gaze, then smiled. "That's Wizard Norland. He's a dear old fellow. Next to him is the crown-prince of Norland, Peter Regis, the Princess Hilda and her father... the King of Norland. Oh! And I don't believe it... Miss Charming, with the Elf-Gift." Howl turned back to Sophie and started a whispered conversation. Morgan meanwhile was looking at these characters with curiosity.

Soon the noises of what seemed to be an orchestra captured his attention and Morgan looked around for the source. "Dad, where's the music coming from?" He pestered, but was ignored. His father didn't answer for he was in a conversation with Sophie. After a moment he realized it was actually an argument, something about a 'Twinkle'... which, to him, seemed oddly familiar. Even so, he attempted to ignore it.

Tiny flower girls twirled down a ivory aisle that ad just been magically rolled out. Blossoms now mingled in the air, knocking the butterflies about and making several flutter around in funny patterns. Several people sneezed, others could be heard trying to brush petals off their regal shoulders. Soon after that, the wedding march began, and the King of Ingary took his daughter's hand and started to head towards the alter. Despite the overwhelming happiness of the situation, Morgan couldn't help but fidget. He hated to sit still for long. He tugged on his mother's yellow sleeve. "Mum... I'm bored..."

"Shh... sit still. It won't be for too much longer." She turned back to watch without another word. Princess Valeria gave Sophie a very vibrant smile as she passed. Morgan thought the girl looked very much like a stereotypical Princess. Her gown was large and trailing behind her for several feet, her face was very comely as well as her elaborately styled hair.

The groom was waiting at the alter, and Morgan thought he also looked very stereotypical. He was a blue-eyed and blond haired Prince Charming from some far off land. His attention span wasn't long enough to really glean any further information from looks alone.

"Mum... bored..." Morgan whined, earning a death glare. He tried to content himself by staring at his cousin Charlotte and seeing if he could make her as uncomfortable as he felt. That entertained him for a few minutes till she stuck her nose up in the air and ignored him.

Once the elderly minister started talking, Morgan's eyes started wandering. There were literally thousands of people here, all listening to the magically amplified voice drone on and on about love and commitment. He heard his father chuckle, then take a sharp intake of breath as Sophie elbowed him in the side. Second later, he heard a faint grumble that sound like, "t_hose elbows get sharper every day!_" followed by another sharp intake of breath that made Morgan and Charlotte giggle.

This was the point Morgan must have dozed off. The warm sun, the monotone voice, the atmosphere... it was inevitable that a nap would set itself upon him. He couldn't remember anything more about the service from that moment on.

Until the screaming began.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and a chorus of nightmarish sounds. Morgan woke to find himself pushed to the ground and nearly trampled on. Moist grass gave way to mud as his elbows and knees dug into it, staining the suit his mother gave him. Meekly he raised his auburn head to look around but got smacked by a panicking woman's hand bag. He found himself back on the ground, winded this time.

"Morgan!" Sophie yelled, grabbing Morgan by the back of his collar and lifting him to his feet with a strength that seemed impossible. Beside him he saw Charlotte being grabbed by what looked like Martha. Soon he couldn't see anything as Sophie hugged him close to her body, then proceeded to practically swim through the crowd to a safer location. Morgan was lost in the confusion. Screams were everywhere... and Morgan's face was pressed painfully to his mother's chest, preventing him from seeing anything. With a wrenching movement he tried to weasel under her arm to see what was going on.

Immediately he wished he didn't. From their vantage point it was a scene from the worse nightmare Morgan could ever imagine.

Valerie's fiance was staring with absolute horror at his hands. They had begun to turn inside out, revealing destroyed muscle and bloody bone. His arms were slowly succumbing to the same fate as a thick dark shadows wormed its way around the Prince's forearm; ripping and curling his skin as if it were merely paper. But the sight - though it was burned into his mind - wasn't what frightened the boy most. The guttural scream of agony that seemed to tear out of the man's throat. It was the worst sound, the most disgusting noise...

Morgan couldn't tear his eyes off the scene, even though Sophie was trying to drag him away. He couldn't see what his mother was doing, but from behind him Sophie was staring with equal horror – her eyes wide.

Howl and Ben were restraining the thrashing Princess. Her face was slick with tears and her powerful lungs were wailing her fiancee's name. Micheal was trying to hold back the King, but he was too quick and rushed to the aid of the groom. As soon as he touched the inky blackness it jumped onto him and started to split apart his face, peeling flesh from bone.

If the screams could get any louder, they would have; instead the onlookers retched, fainted or ran as they were able. Morgan tried to do all three. However, Sophie went into a panic now that she realized that whatever curse this was – it wasn't isolated.

The woman grabbed Morgan round the shoulders and pulled the boy even closer then he could have thought possible. With a desperate fury she began to chant, "Don't affect us, don't affect us... don't affect us.."

Morgan tried to struggle, but his mother's grip was like iron. Again, he couldn't see what was going on due to being squashed into his mother's embrace. He could only hear the dying screams of two men and the Princess Valeria who was slowly going into different stages of hysteria. It seemed to take ages till the screaming stopped and only shouts remained. Orders were being barked by guards along side the instructions hollered by most the wizard's present. It all seemed to blend into a world of noise.

"Mum... Mum... what's going on?" Morgan tried to mumble, but it came out too muffled to hear. Instead, he struggled again, glad that his mother's grip was loosening as the screams subsided. Sophie stood up, shaky with cautious hesitation. It was obvious she was ready for any sign of a fight, but she wasn't ready as Morgan made a bee-line for his father.

Howl was sickly pale and looking at the piles of ash and bloody clothing – all that remained of the male portion of the wedding party. Princess Valeria was now flanked by a dozen guards and being dragged kicking and screaming to a large reinforced carriage. Suliman and Micheal were waiting on top it, in battle ready positions. She was to be taken back to the castle. No one knew what was going to happen past that.

Morgan grabbed a hold of his father's legs and began to cry. "Dad... dad..." It was all he could say, his limbs were shaking so badly. He just wanted to wake up and find that this all was a horrible nightmare.

Standing among the other wizards who were attempting to calm down the traumatized guests, was a woman with an impish smile and a heart-shaped face. She twirled a black lacy parasol between her thumb and forefinger. The color highlighted the fact that her entire ensemble was stood out terribly against the white of the decorations.

Her purple eyes made contact with Howl's and she smiled politely, then made a strange gesture. With her free hand, she touched her forehead. Then, with a practiced twist of her wrist, she fanned out fingers as if blowing a kiss in Howl's direction.

Howl recoiled as if struck, causing Morgan to yell out in fright. Morgan turned to look at what had startled his father, but there was no one there. In slow motion - for Morgan afraid of what he would find - he looked into the face of his parent. He found it stone gray with one tear slowly making it's way down his cheek.


	4. Howl leaves his Heart Behind

Chapter Three

**In which Howl leaves his heart behind**

.

.

* * *

.

It seemed everyone was in shock. Every man, woman and child held long vacant faces as the trudged into town like the living dead. For the Pendragon family, the long walk home was filled with anxious looks and shot nerves. Sophie jumped twice when Morgan scuffed his feet, and Howl nearly blasted apart a dust bin when it rolled over in their path. Despite these events, the lack of conversation was affecting Morgan the hardest. There was nothing to cut out the horrible screaming that echoed indefinitely within his mind.

They entered Howl's Kingsbury portal just as the sun started to sink below the hills. Normally on Mayday, the coming of dusk was the cue for the fireworks to begin; however, only a blanket of gloom seemed present now. Mayday in Ingary would never be the same.

With in the castle, Calcifer was bobbing merrily in the hearth, having not wished to take part in the festivities due to any strangers that wanted to man-handle him – as they often did. When the family skirted into the house like ghosts, he propped himself up on a log and stared at them all suspiciously.

"What's going on? Did something happen? I heard screaming a few hours ago... and nobody is dancing in the streets anymore..." His charismatic voice was welcome to Morgan, who immediately threw himself on the sofa and answered Calcifer to the best of his ability.

"There was a... weird curse..." The boy began, yet he found that throat tightened. Normally he would have loved to fill in the fire demon on the latest event in town... but the face of the King... turning inside out... hung in his mind's eye. He suddenly turned a bad shade of green and Calcifer looked to Howl. "If he throws up on me I'm not the one that has to smell it."

"The King is dead, as is the future Prince of Ingary." Howl said with no warning. "Someone cast a terrible curse, black magic of the darkest kind." He talked as if he were reading from a textbook. His voice was lifeless, monotone and hollow. Morgan curled up and looked into his father's pale face. "Who could do magic like that dad? Who could do that to a person? Or even want to?" The boy's eyes shone like glass, "Can _you_ do magic like that?"

The question even made Sophie pause in her path up the stairs to hear the answer. Howl lowered his eyes. "I could, it's not difficult to strip flesh off bone..." This made Morgan fight to keep the bile from rising into his mouth while Howl continued to speak. "But to do such a thing to a living person... only the most evil could keep their concentration while watching something as vile as that." The wizard slid a dusty book out from the shelf above the work bench. Morgan recognized it as the book his mother leafed through from time to time. It was full of protective spells and complicated wards. In Howl's hands it seemed to become more interesting to Morgan. The child sat up straight to watch what his father was going to do.

He was disappointed when Howl merely opened it up for a moment then closed it with a snap. "I think it's time we got ready to bed. It's been a long and scary day and I have a feeling that you're going to not sleep so well tonight Morgan."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Morgan asked timidly, anticipating a firm 'no'. He hadn't spent the night in his parents room since he was four. His father told him long ago that it was unbecoming of a wizard, who would be the next most powerful sorcerer in all the Ingary, to let something as silly as nightly illusions bother him. Morgan must learn to handle his own nightmares, knowing that if he did, his father would be proud.

But there was no denying Morgan was going to have a terrible time conquering his fears tonight. It seemed to take ages before Howl turned with a curious expression and said, "Yes. Yes... I think that would be for the best. Now go get yourself washed up and in your night clothes... and make sure your mother is all right for me while you're at it." He sat down at the work bench and started to pen what looked like a letter.

Morgan didn't give his father's instructions another thought as he flew up the stairs, suddenly feeling a lot better then he normally would given the situation. He found his mother in the master bedroom, her head was in her hands. At first Morgan thought she might be crying, but she looked up when he came in with dry eyes, though a very sorrowful expression.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Morgan sensed that there was a very heavy weight in his mother's heart. He tried to smile in an effort to comfort her, but the muscles in his face didn't seem to want to work. Sophie did a better job as her lips lifted slightly at the corners. "Are you all right?" Her voice seemed to Morgan like a dam trying not to burst with emotion. He nodded anyway.

"Dad sent me to check on you."

"He did, did he?" She stood and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Well, I don't need checking up on, but _you _need a good wash and some comfortable pajamas. Come on." Her grip was strong again, and suddenly everything felt right. He succumbed to Sophie's mothering and in a several minutes came out of the bathroom with shiny skin and wet hair.

Howl came up the stairs looking weary as usual, though he paused to give one of his charming smiles. The three of them made the simple hallway seem very cluttered. Howl looked down at his son, "Taking good care of Sophie I see. Keeping her busy was a good tactic."

Morgan grinned, but Sophie's face fell as she seemed to read something in Howl's features that Morgan could not. "Morgan, can you pick out a story for me to read to you? I'll be there to read it after I get myself ready for bed..."

"No! Dad said I can sleep with you two tonight!" Morgan protested, as he clung to his mother's sleeve. It reminded him of the days he used to cling to her apron. This made Sophie look to Howl with a raised eyebrow; however, he looked away with an innocent look on his face. "Oh! I see the bathroom is free." In moments he bustled into the small room and locked the door behind him. Sophie let out a low hiss that sounded like, "Really!" before ushering Morgan into his room. "Pick out a book and as a treat I'll have Howl read it to you. I'm going to get to the bottom of this..." His mother rolled up her sleeves and marched into the hallway.

Morgan stared after her in confusion, then shrugged. These odd little scenes seemed to occur often between his parents. All he cared about was picking a_ long_ book for his father to read so that he could say up late with a viable excuse. After all, he was aiming to delay dreaming as long as he could.

He picked up a novel that Howl had given him last year as a birthday present. He said it was one of the most popular books in Wales at the moment... but Morgan was suspicious. How could any one with the name 'Harry' turn out to be a good main character? He'd give it a try though... it looked interesting, and like his father, Morgan did judge books by their covers.

Just as he thought that, he heard his mum yell something - most likely in the direction of Howl. Sure enough, his dad's soothing tones attempted to calmed the shouting woman down. It only took a few more minutes before Sophie re-entered the room and for Morgan chimed. "I chose one!"

As Morgan suspected, the length of it didn't fly with Sophie. She ruled that only five chapters at _most_ could be read that night, and straight after that there would be no talking - just sleeping. Morgan agreed, excitement brewing as he sat comfortably between Howl and Sophie. His father opened the book.

Though the novel was more riveting then Morgan thought, as soon as Howl finished reciting the fifth chapter he was ready to nod off. He snuggled up to his mother, glad that she was so warm and relaxing, then tilted his face to watch his father. Howl was returning the glance with a sad expression Morgan couldn't place, but as soon as Morgan saw it, it changed into something neutral.

"I feel safe here." He felt himself say as he stared his dad in the eye with a grin. His smile was getting close to Howl's quality. The wizard copied it and whispered, "You should feel safe anywhere Morgan. You're a wizard, and with some practice you'll be a very powerful one."

Morgan's smile widened, "Like you?"

"No. Better. Definitely better." There was that sorrowful expression again. It shone through the false smile and made Morgan feel unnerved. His eyes looked to his mother, who was now sleeping, before going back to his father. They looked at each other before Morgan was forced to close his eyes from fatigue and adopted his mother's gentle breathing pattern.

Howl continued to stare. He waited for a few minutes before inching away from his family. He gave one last look at his slumbering wife and son before exiting the room.

-

Morgan woke feeling dreadful. The haunted faces of the King and Future Prince scared him into consciousness. He sat up with a start, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow before he realized where he was. The word 'safe' came to mind. He turned to look at his father only to find that he wasn't there. His eyes widened and he frantically whipped around to find his mother. Luckily she was still sleeping deeply on the other side of him - her brow furrowed, but definitely asleep.

"Dad?" Morgan whispered as he slipped out from under the covers, jumping slightly at the shock of bare feet against the cold floor. When he heard no reply he ran quietly into the hall. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there. The boy's heart hammered and he whispered a little louder, "Dad?"

In the silence that proceeded the call, Morgan could make out the sound of whispering. He strained his ears and quietly tip-toed to the top of the stairs to make out the words.

"On my birthday make sure she doesn't leave the house... try to nose around for any information on what Ben is up to as well..." It was the sound of Howl, his whispers were very quick. Morgan thought he wouldn't be able to pick the words apart. He stretched his neck to peer between the ceiling and the first step.

"There's too much wrong with this plan Howl. We both know you can't do this." Calcifer sounded shaken. Whatever Howl was up to it must have stunned him. Morgan could see his flames, normally bright, were now pale. His glittering white eyes were following Howl's movements with anxiety. Howl, however, was chanting an incantation over a bowl of what looked like ash. "If you saw what she had in store for me... you'd run away too."

Morgan blinked in confusion. He must not have been following the conversation right, perhaps it was all the blood rushing to his head from his position in the hall. His head was trying to get a better vantage point through the bars of the stairs without actually touching any of the creaky steps which would give away his position.

"Sophie was always right about you. You _are_ a coward." Calcifer grunted. "What are you going to do about her and Morgan? Just abandon them?"

Howl hesitated and stopped his spell casting. Morgan felt like the silence was going to kill him. Howl didn't answer in the end, and instead plucked Calcifer up with his hands. This made the fire demon call out in fear. "What are you doing Howl! Stop!"

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is the only way I can think of doing this. If you think about it... you'd see it too."

Calcifer suddenly understood. "No. I refuse to get into another contract with you. I was wondring how you were going to do it. If you keep your heart it will ache until you inevitably return. I'm not ruining Sophie's happiness no matter who scares you into being a spineless worm. She would say no, so I'm saying no."

Howl narrowed his eyes at the demon. "She really did a number on you didn't she."

Calcifer's little arms crossed themselves in defiance, "You would know"

The tension was suddenly palpable. In the end Howl sighed. "Calcifer. I beg you. You will understand in just a few moments if you pact with me. This is the _only_ way." His eyes bored into the little flame and were so sincere that even Morgan believed him... though he wasn't sure what his father was getting at.

Calcifer seemed to appraise the look with skepticism. After a moment he asked quietly, "The usual deal?"

Howl nodded.

"We can just get Sophie to break it anyway... so fine. Whatever. I bind myself to you and you to me. Let's see what you're... or I guess _we_... are up against." Calcifer uncrossed his hands and wriggled them towards Howl's chest. The wizard took a deep breath and pushed the little demon into his torso.

This was about all Morgan could take. He dashed down the stairs and grabbed Howl around the waist. "Dad! What are you doing! Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting Calcifer!"

The wizard looked at his son in alarm. His chest was glowing blue, but before Morgan could do anything, there was a small flash of magical energy and Howl toppled to the floor. Calcifer hissed as he tumbled after, a large black lump burning within him. Morgan cried, but Howl grunted and heaved Morgan off of him, then knocked Calcifer into the grate with care. The fire demon clung to a log, burning a sickly green. His eyes seemed spaced out.

Morgan sniffled. "You're leaving aren't you.... I heard you... you're leaving! Why... why?"

Howl got to his feet, pushing Morgan away. "If you don't keep quiet you'll wake your mother."

"Why... why...?" Morgan now turned angry and grabbed his father by the shirt. "She'd stop you from leaving!" The boy's face was shiny with tears, but his father grabbed his wrist and held a hand over Morgan's face. "That's exactly why we can't have her waking. Take good care of her Morgan. She's going to hate me forever for this... but..." Morgan looked up between the spaces of his father's fingers, fresh tears already started to flow as he listened. "I'm just not cut out to be a father... or a husband. It was fun for a time, but now I've moved on."

The sleeping spell made Morgan's limbs feel like lead. He let out of a cry of despair then lost his grip on his father's shirt before he slumping to the floor. He vaguely remembered the feeling of a gentle hand brushing through his hair, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note**:

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Someone mentioned that Valeria seems too young to marry since she is only a few years older then Morgan. This is an oversight on my part considering when I was originally planning out the last chapter... Morgan was ten, not eight. I meant Valeria to be wed when she was sixteen (which is Ingary isn't too young). So I suppose that makes her fourteen now... which _is_ rather young. I hope that the majority of the readers in the future gloss over that mistake.

I do appreciate reviews with things that need to be edited or more mistakes in plot because I like to fix things for future readers. Thank you all for reading this far. My writing is getting progressively worse due to staying up too late to update as often as I can. I hope to keep this going for a few more weeks. Keep reviewing! It gives me the motivation required to continue... I hope to get 12 reviews before the next chapter!

- GinTsuki


	5. Heartache in more ways then One

Chapter Four

**In which there is heartache in more ways then one**

.

.

* * *

.

The next morning was the worst morning Morgan had ever experienced in his life. He woke to the sound of his name, being hollered by his mother's frantic voice. "Howl!? Morgan!" The last syllable of his name broke just as bare footsteps beat out a wild rhythm against the rickety wood the the stairs. Morgan struggled to lift himself off the floor before his mother saw him there, but from the gasp to his right, he assumed Sophie spotted him.

"Morgan! You're on the floor for goodness sakes. What happened?" She bent to help him up but Morgan batted her away and got up on his own. This was so unlike Morgan that Sophie took a step back. "Where's your father?"

It was a question that made Morgan so emotional he didn't know whether he should be angry or sad. "He left mum. He left us because he's a worthless coward!" He went to storm up the steps but Sophie grabbed a hold of the back of his night shirt which nearly gave him whiplash. Morgan wanted to sink to his knees and just bawl his eyes out, but something told him that he couldn't do things like that ever again. His father wasn't there to laugh at him anymore and tell him how childish he was...

"Morgan. Where is he?" Sophie asked slowly, trying to control the situation. Hysteria was building up among the two of them, though Sophie was determined to keep it down. Morgan however, just trembled... his clothing was keeping him from escaping.

Luckily Calcifer interrupted. He was still glowing green, though Morgan could see that while everyone was sleeping he had sunk low into the logs so only his eyes were poking out from beneath the wood. "Howl left you a letter Sophie. He told me to make you read it." His white eyes glanced to a white slip of paper on the work bench.

This made Sophie drop her grip on Morgan and wonder over to the letter. There was no sense of apprehension or even fear as the woman picked up the blank envelop, stared at it, then opened it. Morgan's curiosity kept him from bolting to his room. He watched with worry as his mother's face turned into a chalky mask. Her eyes sparkled – glass-like. It seemed to take forever for her sight to leave the page, and when it did she pitched the paper into the fire.

As it traveled through the air Morgan noticed a curious rune on the back of the letter. It was almost too small to notice, but the boy picked up the magical energies that flowed around it. Obviously Calcifer didn't as he gobbled it up and blinked at Sophie as if trying to figure out her next move. The woman stood as still as a stature before stiffly holding her nose in the air and marching upstairs without a word. Morgan could hear the door slam... and that was the beginning of the next few years of Morgan's miserable life.

In the first few weeks of Howl's absence, Sophie acted as if nothing was wrong. When Micheal and Ben came around they were very concerned about Howl's disappearance and tried to get the reasons out of her, though the woman never yielded. When the town got word that the wizard had up and left, rumors spread that he was hunting the evil sorcerer who had murdered the King. When the weeks turned into months however, darker rumors began to grow that Howl had fled Ingary because _he_ was the caster of such a frightening spell. Sophie beat three old women and two young teens she caught talking about her husband that way with her broomstick - one old woman received her wrath twice. Needless to say, no one bothered the Pendragon's anymore.

After two months, Morgan noticed Sophie staring out windows more and more. He found himself doing the same before he had to distract himself out of shame. Howl was never coming back, not on his won anyway. Soon, Lettie had set up a vacation for Morgan and Sophie to get their minds off of the lack of Howl, not that she was so blunt about it. For two months they went to the city of Zanzib in the country of Rashpuht , which is far south of Ingary. They stayed in a gorgeous palace which belonged to friends of Sophie's, which Morgan realized always seemed to be royalty. After that, Martha took them to High Norland for three weeks to visit more friends there, and Micheal thought that after that it would be nice to go to Strangia and see the sights.

At first Sophie seemed to warm up to the thought of traveling. But when Suliman offered to send her and Morgan to Bultain, a country across the sea, she grew weary of being away from home. She refused all further offers and instead focused on house cleaning and servicing the very few customers that came for magical advice.

After Christmas is when things started to go downhill. For the first time, Sophie realized that Calcifer had collected a valuable organ that belonged to her husband. "When did this happen!?" She raged, her eyes flashing in a dangerous way that made Morgan hide behind the sofa in case his mother started throwing things. "It happened when-" Calcifer attempted to speak Howl's name, but it just came out as a choking noise. The demon looked distressed as he tried to find a different way of informing Sophie about what Howl had done, yet something seemed to be preventing it. "Strange..." he whispered as Sophie kicked the side of the couch. "Secrets! Always secrets! He never did tell me what he was up to! Or what his plans were all about! NEVER!" She fumed and kicked the couch again. "Never cared that I was left in the dark... everyone around him was just... was just his _plaything_!"

Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks and he kicked the couch yet again till the pain was too much and she sank to the floor. "Never... never... never..." She sobbed in front of Calcifer, making him look nervous and unsure of what to do. He raised a little floppy arm before retracting it and saying, "I'd tell you if I could Sophie. Honestly." But his words were just drowned out by the sounds of Sophie sobbing into her apron. Morgan and Calcifer looked at each other and watched helplessly as Sophie went through her first breakdown of many.

On February the second everyone seemed to be more awkward then usual. Howl's name had become taboo over the winter and today was one of the most dangerous days regarding that rule. It would have been his birthday, had he been there.

Sophie was doing her best to pretend that it was just a normal day. She cleaned the house rigorously, batting spiders away with a strange sort of viciousness that was unlike her. When lunch came she was frying bacon, humming Calcifer's saucepan song as she did so in order to raise the mood. Morgan did not have Sophie's ability to pretend that everything was fine and dandy even though her heart was wounded. Morgan sulked and did nothing to change it the fact he wished his father wasn't a deserter, and that he wa here... eating lunch with them all. His head was in the cradle of his arms and he was staring at his mother's back, thinking about how the conversation would go when all of a sudden...

With no warning the frying pan flew from Calcifer, missing Sophie's elbow by a very centimeters. It clattered to the floor, burning the wood and spilling bacon all over the place. Calcifer screamed as though he possessed more then one voice and thrashed around in the grate. Morgan flew to his mother's side to witness this strange event, not knowing what to do.

The black lump within Calcifer was thumping like mad. It was obviously the source of the demon's discomfort as his little stubby hands seemed to fly to that part of him reflexively. Blue light flickered off the walls as Calcifer was forced to burn brighter. His usual orange color became non-existent in the high demand for energy. He moaned and screeched, making Sophie panic and grab him by the heart. "Calcifer! What's the matter? Is it something to do with Howl!?"

But the flame couldn't respond. As he was transferred to Sophie's hand he diminished into near nothingness and the heart stopped beating.

Time seemed to stop. Sophie couldn't hear anything but the beat of her own heart in contrast to the lifeless lump now encased in her delicate fingers. Her voice seemed detached as her lips dribbled the words, "No..." and all she could think about was how it was Howl first and now Calcifer. "No... Calcifer... I order you not to die. I need you now more then ever before..."

Her other hand subconsciously cupped the little blue spark that danced on the cooling heart in her hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the only sign of life she could see. "Please. Don't leave me... Live. Live for me."

The heart disintegrated into ash and fell to the floor, yet Calcifer remained. He was orange as he originally was, but extremely tiny. Sophie shook as she placed him on a log and breathed some more life into him. The sleepy fire crackled but didn't stir at Sophie's coaxing. Morgan however was staring at the ash on the floor with horror.

"Mum... that was Dad's heart." He whispered, his voice wavering in pitch.

Sophie blinked and looked down at the remainder of Howl's heart, then after a moment, wiped her foot through it. "An eye for an eye I suppose." She picked up the frying pan and walked it to the sink. "He never had one to begin with."

-

Three years passed after that and overtime Sophie began to fall ill. At first her focus waned and she'd forget things all the time. Morgan would tease her about it until the fact she couldn't remember what day, or even what month it was became not so funny. Soon after that she became thinner and her bones more delicate. Her hair grew some silvery strands and seemed thinner to the touch. Her skin became devoid of any color to speak of, and when wandering the combination of this new features made her look like a ghost. All of this worried her sisters and their respective spouses terribly. Martha came over to cook almost every day now just to make sure that they all ate, while Micheal would try to get Sophie to sew or learn interesting spells to keep her mind occupied.

Morgan watched as none of this aided her. She just seemed to lack the will to do anything but sleep or sit and stare out the window. Her beauty left her, and every time Morgan looked at Sophie all he could think about was how much this was his father's fault. There was so much anger built up that he started to blame everything on that 'no good' father of his.

One sunny day in April, Morgan walked into his mother's room to find her eyes red and running - a box of tissues were resting next to her head. It was the fifth cold Sophie had caught that year. Ben had said earlier that her immune system was beginning to weaken. If they didn't do anything quickly, Sophie might not last through another winter. When Morgan heard these words he was stricken dumb. He was only twelve, yet he was standing in the doorway watching his mother die of nothing but heartache.

"Mum..." Morgan began, his voice timid like it was years ago. This made Sophie smile at the ceiling and sputter apologies. "Morgan... I love you, you know that right? I'm sorry I'm so sick..."

"Mum, it's not your fault. It's _his_." Frustration leaked into his words and he bent over his mother to check her temperature. He seemed to hesistate before adding, "I think it's about time that he answered for what he did to you." He looked into his mother's watery eyes that filled with sudden fear.

"No... don't Morgan..." She tried to say, her arm feebly touching her son's elbow. "He made his choice. I'm sorry I was so weak... so stupid..." She closed her eyes and dropped her hand. She looked so weary now, even though she hadn't been out of bed for two days.

Morgan stepped back to the doorway and made a face that shouted determination. "I'll find him, and bring him back here for you mum. I promise. I'll be back before you know it... sleep well." He rushed to his room and began to pack while his mother slept uneasily in the next room. There was a burning passion in his chest and a thirst for revenge. He was going to find his father and make him answer for what he did - all those years ago.


	6. Morgan convinces Calcifer to Help

Chapter Five

**In Which Morgan convinces Calcifer to Help**

.

.

* * *

.

The act of packing only steeled Morgan's resolve to leave as soon as possible. There was a sort of desperation with every article thrown into his bag - A passionate hope that what he was doing was the right thing, and the path he would take would be the one that led to his mother getting better.

With a forceful tug of a strong draw sting, his clothing was packed. Morgan grabbed the sack and clambered down the stairs towards the pantry, food on his mind. What does one take on a journey leading no where in particular? How much was he going to need? How long was he planning to spend adventuring for his father?

Where was he even going to start?

Morgan set down his bag and averted his eyes from the shelf and stared instead at the floor. He was so naïve. The world was huge out there, and he didn't even know where to look. Howl said that he moved on, but to where? Morgan didn't even have a 'why' to work with.

Calcifer witnessed this strange change in Morgan's actions. First the boy came bounding down the stairs with purpose, now he stood looking like a defeated man. "You look like a fire demon took your heart," Calcifer chuckled lightly at the metaphor before adopting a semi-serious tone. "Sophie isn't looking good? I'll bow down if you want to cook her something, but I'm not going to make it a habit."

This made Morgan look up curiously. "Calcifer, you know where he went didn't you?" Morgan started to absent-mindedly grab some supplies from the pantry. "You had his heart when he left… you would know wouldn't you? It creates some sort of connection…"

The fire demon looked like he wanted to say something. His mouth was moving but no sound came out. He shrugged his flaming shoulders –or what Morgan _thought_ were shoulders, "Sorry kid. Can't say. I will tell you this though… Howl only followed his heart when he had it."

"So basically you don't know." Morgan stopped in mid reach for a jar of pickles. "Well why did he give you his heart then!" He made a frustrated noise and kicked his bag. "How am I supposed to find him?" His grumbling almost drowned out Calcifer's proposal.

"Well… if you give me your heart you'll know everything I know, and I know a lot about your father. It would be very helpful." Morgan almost jumped at the chance but Calcifer continued. "BUT I'm not going to make a contract with you. The last one almost killed me… TWICE and I'm not going to make _that_ mistake again. I do learn you know."

This made Morgan grab his hair and tug at it out of annoyance. It was shoulder-length now that his mother allowed him the option of growing it out. "Then why did you even propose the idea in the first place!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Calcifer, "You're so use-" Clarity suddenly hit Morgan like a brick to the face, and his words seemed to trip over themselves to keep up with his thoughts. "Wait... does it work the other way around? The information thing?"

Calcifer was eyeing the ends of his tiny little hands in a gesture of mock uncaring. "Hmm? What did you say?" There was a hint of a grin behind his coyness. "I think I heard something about uselessness."

Morgan marched over to the grate and bent over so that his face was in front of Calcifer's. "The information thing... when you make a pact with someone, do you know everything that they know?"

Calcifer couldn't hide his grin now. There was a distinct streak of pride within him that was smug now that Morgan figured out his hint so quickly - Sophie usually took ages. "In a way, yes - yet you know Howl is clever. He wouldn't leave me behind with valuable information when he knows Sophie is a big bully."

Morgan's eyes seemed to lose focus as he started to connect the pieces of the puzzle Howl left behind. "The letter…" he muttered quietly as he slowly walked to the book shelf above the work bench. It was as if he were in a dream, the way everything but that on book was lost in Morgan's focus.

He gradually slid out the book Howl touched four years ago on Mayday and opened it to where it fell open the easiest. On the page before him was a silence ward to prevent a target from disclosing information. Below the components of the spell was a step by step diagram of how to draw an activation rune. It was the exact copy of the rune Morgan remembered Calcifer eating seconds after Sophie threw the letter into the fire.

"I wondered about that…" Morgan's brow furrowed as he read the effects. "You can't tell me anything about what he was planning." He shut the book and put it in his bag, "But you yourself know."

"You know, all these years I underestimated your intelligence Morgan. Maybe not being raised by Howl has its merits." Calcifer commented with an impish grin. He chewed on a log as he watched Morgan pack a few more books and other useful items.

Once Morgan finished he approached Calcifer, his coat on and his bag strapped securely on his back. "You're coming with me."

"Blunt of you, but no… I think that Sophie will need to have one man in her life that doesn't think the answer to all of life's problems is to flee the hills." He crossed his arms as if preparing for a lengthy argument.

Morgan however looked excited, "So he went to the hills!"

"No you idiot, it was a figure of speech." Calcifer rolled his eyes, "Just when I complimented you on your brains too."

There was unease on Morgan's face as he contemplated what to do. He knew he was going to need Calcifer to find his father, but convincing him to go was going to be a pain. After all, Calcifer was the only one capable of making the castle move, and he rarely left it for long since he liked sitting about eating wood all day. Besides, Sophie was going to be all alone with no one to care for her if they both left.

"I need to find him Calcifer. Mum doesn't have long left…" Morgan sat on the ground before the demon, looking every inch like a man at the end of his rope. "If Dad only knew what he was doing to her…"

Calcifer leaned over the grate. "He would do what? Come back and pretend like he never left? What makes you so sure that he still loves her and would care?"

Morgan sat in silence for a moment, and then mumbled, "He had to leave his heart behind to do it. That proves that he loves her."

The fire demon's eyes shifted as he sat back down. It was several minutes before anything of interest happened. Calcifer turned blue and took a step into the air – his way of adopting his mobile tear drop form. "All right kid. You win. I'll go with you, but you know I can't act as your guide. I just don't want to see Sophie die… and you winding up dead because of some stupid mistake will definitely push her over the edge." He hovered by the door. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind."

"Thank you Calcifer!" Morgan cried as he stumbled to the door. He turned the knob by the door so that the red blob faced down, then stepped through the threshold onto the streets of Kingsbury.

He wandered down the road and watched the townsfolk at their work. It was mildly comforting blending in with the bustling populace. The grim passing of the King seemed only a bad dream when the city's colorful sights and sounds were as vibrant as ever. Morgan felt the sense of adventure overtake him and his pace quickened with excitement. He was on a journey, with a purpose, like a hero in a novel.

"So, any ideas as to where your father's hiding?"

Calcifer's comment destroyed the mood. "No… but I was thinking that maybe I could find a seer or something." But even as Morgan said it, he didn't think that idea would work. However, Calcifer didn't shoot the idea down. "That's not too bad. Most spells Howl would use to cloak himself would be wards against scrying. If you could find a seer she could figure out where he'd be in the future and we could just meet him there. Though… the future's a fickle thing, it changes constantly… so it would be pretty chancy."

Hope swelled in Morgan's chest. "But it's the only thing I can think of so we might as well give it a shot. Do you know any seers?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." Morgan yet again was weighed down with sever disappointment. Calcifer seemed impatient, "Well there goes that chance. You're terrible at this sort of thing you know. Sophie probably knows ten seers and a fortune teller."

Morgan rapidly changed direction, Calcifer gave him an idea. "Aunt Lettie knows a lot of people in the magical community; perhaps she knows someone… or Uncle Ben! Between then they have to know a seer!"

"Just going to walk in there and ask if they know a seer? I doubt they think you're old enough to be adventuring on your own." Calcifer's pessimism was getting on Morgan's nerves. "I'll make something up. Tell them that we're looking for something to cure Mum and we'll just be going to see the seer and come straight back."

Calcifer cackled, "Really. Are you good at lying? I remember when you were five you tried to tell Sophie that you didn't eat all the cookies in the cookie jar, yet your face was absolutely covered in chocolate."

"I didn't! Dad ate them all and smeared my face with the chocolate so that Mum would think it was me!" Morgan shouted in fury, making Calcifer laugh at the idea, "Really? Ha ha… never would have thought. Well, seems like Howl. That's why he was practically bursting at the seams with laughter; I assumed it was just the expression on Sophie's face. Looks like you're wretched at telling the truth, which in this case isn't the same as lying and won't help you one bit."

The boy sighed heavily and turned around another corner to find himself on a street with filled elaborate houses. He looked apprehensive as he approached the one that was his Aunt and Uncle's. With a gulp he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Meanwhile Calcifer was bobbing up and down beside his head and muttering, "I hope they have a nice fire going."

* * *

**Author's Note**

The story now has truly begun, though I think I only have a few readers. As happy as I am for them, I think I'm going to have to focus my efforts more on my studies then on this story... however I always seem to find myself in front of the computer typing away another chapter. I am the master procrastinator. I'm hoping to get to 20 reviews by next chapter. If I have at least five readers following this story, then I'll get a swelled head and put more time and effort into my writing. Right now I'm barely even proof-reading, so again, if you find any grammatical errors feel free to mention them in a review.

Review damn it! Even if you hate me... I need the feeback. *hides in a dark corner and sucks her thumb*


	7. The Journey Begins

Chapter Six

**In Which The Journey Begins**

.

.

* * *

.

When Aunt Lettie opened the door Morgan knew that she suspected something was up. Her blue eyes went to Morgan's face, and then flew quickly to Calcifer's. "Where's your mother?" Instantly burst out of her mouth and the woman craned her neck out the doorway in an attempt to locate her. When Sophie wasn't found she gave her nephew a piercing look. "You left her by herself in the condition that she's in?"

Morgan winced at the note of bewilderment in his Aunt's voice. "She's sleeping, but very ill. I came over to see if there was anything you or Uncle Ben could do for her…" He adopted his best concerned face, which wasn't hard to do.

Lettie's face immediately softened. There was a part of Morgan that was proud he could finally melt the hearts of _some_ women – though his aunt shouldn't really count. She lead Morgan and Calcifer to the living room where Aunt Martha was sitting sipping tea. She looked surprised at the sight of her relations.

"Morgan! Calcifer… good heavens, is everything all right with Sophie?" Martha stood suddenly, causing Lettie's china to clink delicately. Lettie however pushed Morgan towards the couch and gestured for Martha to sit down again. Calcifer happily snuggled up to some logs in Lettie's fireplace and was content to watch the proceedings. Morgan sat next to his youngest Aunt and gave a timid smile.

"Mum is sick. You both know this… but she's getting worse, and the last three says she hasn't even gotten out of bed. I'm really worried. Isn't there anything we can do?"

At this Lettie poured Morgan a cup of tea. "Morgan dear, I'm sorry. Ben and I have tried everything we could." Lettie wilted at this, while Martha nodded her head, "And Michael has tried as well, but nothing works. It's as if Sophie's body refuses to take to the spells, the charms, the wards, the medicines, the runes, the rituals, the herbs _and_ the prayers… that we've all tried." Aunt Martha labeled the crafts on her fingers as she spoke them, which really struck home just how much his family cared about his mother.

"The only cure for any of Sophie's ailments has always been herself. It's that streak of independence she has, or perhaps a bit of stubbornness." Lettie commented sadly as she ran a hand over her styled hair, "…both most likely."

Morgan wondered if the most opportune time to suggest his idea was now, when the silence seemed to itch for release. Calcifer's eyes were trained on him as if sensing the pitch, and his Aunts were swirling their spoons around their teacups absently. The boy took a breath and went for it.

"I think I have an idea Aunt Lettie, but I need your help." He tried to come across as confident, but he knew he failed when Lettie cocked her head and Martha stared at him wide eyed. Morgan continued, "What about asking a seer to help Sophie?"

Both Aunts looked at each other. Martha started to stir her tea faster and Lettie looked astonished at the idea. "Well… you see Morgan… Seers wouldn't really be able to help. They see the future and that's about it. They can't whip up a magic potion or channel magical energies at all. Besides, they're all mad - well, most of them anyway. They're known to be awfully queer to adventurers,_ I _wouldn't trust one."

"But do you _know_ any?" Morgan asked, his voice barely hiding the hope behind the question. Lettie was about to reply when she pursed her lips and eyed Morgan up and down. "Now Morgan, with that pack and that expression I can see you're ready to run off on a quest to save your mother, but to be honest I don't think you're quite old enough yet nor in a position to do so. Think about Sophie for a moment! What's she going to think about when she wakes up."

Morgan stood, frustration nipping at his thoughts. "What am _I _going to think the day she _doesn't_ wake up! I'm not old enough to be an_ orphan_! I'm going to do anything I can to make her better. The seer will know that. The seer will tell me where to find the cure for her because I won't rest until I find it!" He stomped his foot.

Hearing the noise, Charlotte tip-toed into the room, "Is Morgan going off adventuring!? Can I go to?" She grasped Morgan's arm and batted her eyelashes at him. Morgan shrugged her off and continued to stare at his Aunt who seemed to be assessing his outburst.

"I would appreciate that in the future you refrain from stomping in my living room. But I see your point. I will tell you where a seer is, and permit you to visit, BUT as soon as he tells you where the cure is you are to return immediately back here and Ben will fetch it. You understand?" His Aunt's eyes seemed to x-ray his skull, making Morgan feel sick. Up until now he could have said that all his 'lies' were merely white lies for he was certain that the cure for Sophie's illness was Howl. Yet Lettie was trying to pin him down. How did his father manage to slither out of these situations so easily? Every second of hesitation was just confirming his plot to disobey her orders.

Charlotte became his saving grace by throwing a tantrum. "That's not fair! You never let me even go to the market alone, but Morgan gets to go off on a quest?" She stomped her feet knowing now that Lettie didn't like it. This earned her a time-out and by the time Charlotte stopped screaming about the unfairness of it all Lettie forgot that Morgan didn't agree to the deal.

"Here's a map of Strangia. The seer is somewhere in these caves." Lettie spread out the parchment and pointed to a circular symbol close to the border south of Strangia. The circle was labeled 'The Gaping Maw' and just reading it instilled fear in the boy. "Why is it called that?"

Lettie chuckled, "My dear boy, would _you_ want to go somewhere called 'The Gaping Maw' unless you absolutely had to?" She took out a measuring compass and calculated the distance from the border of Ingary to the caves. "It's about fifteen miles from Upper Folding. By foot I'd expect you to be at the inn in Northgate by night fall, and then if you walk without resting for the day you'll make it to the caves by the early afternoon."

The way Lettie laid out his travel plans seemed to make Morgan more sure of himself. He smiled at his Aunt the way he would smile at Sophie. "Perfect. I didn't know that it was so close."

"Of course it would be close. I wasn't going to sent you too far on your own!" She rolled up the map and tied it closed with a neat ribbon. Calcifer zoomed in and rested over Morgan's head. "He won't be on his own he has me here to scare off any pests."

This made Lettie chuckle as she slipped the Map into one of Morgan's pockets on his bag. "Calcifer, I doubt you could scare a mouse." She began to tidy up from tea time with the help of Martha, but Calcifer stuck out his tongue. "I eat mice for breakfast you know, _and_ small children!" He added with relish before Morgan headed for the door with a wave. "Thank-you Aunt Lettie, Aunt Martha! I'll be back!"

"_Do_ take care Morgan!" Martha called after him as he practically ran out the door.

The path seemed to burn beneath his feet now that his destination was clear. Calcifer bobbed along beside him like a sarcastic balloon. "So that went well. We're off to see a crazy fortune teller and find your father! First stop is the castle so that we can jump to Market Chipping and head to Upper Folding, which along the same road eventually leads us to Northgate. With your stubby little legs I don't know if we'll make it before night fall."

Morgan batted at Calcifer, "Speak for your self _stumpy_! At least I have limbs that can be rightly _called_ legs!"

The playful banter between the two of them kept the morale very high. When Morgan entered the castle he was giddy with the chance to actually _do_ something about the hand life dealt him. He packed a log for Calcifer because he thought the demon would deserve it by the end of the day, and then he checked in on his mum and gave her a kiss on the forehead. On a final whim, Morgan left a glass of water and a sandwich on the night stand in case Sophie got hungry before one of her sisters could come in to cook her supper.

"I love you mum. I'll be back before you know it!" He beamed, trying not to let his smile waver as he looked at her wasted form beneath the wool blankets.

Quickly he bounded to the door and turned the dial blue down, which now indicated Market Chipping. The boy burst through the door like a man on a mission and tried not to trip as he stubbed his toe on a loose cobblestone. Calcifer snickered and dodged a poorly aimed flail before the pace was set and after a few hours the duo was well on their way to Upper Folding.

-

It was raining when dusk came and they were still three miles off from Northgate, two miles behind them was Upper Folding. The morale was low though, since Calcifer hated the rain and Morgan hated the cold. The stream of grumbles from both their mouths seemed to make their minds as muddy as the roads beneath them and soon Morgan became frustrated again.

"Why did it have to rain! Just when everything was going so well!" The boy kicked at a particularly muddy portion of the route and managed to slip and land butt first into a puddle. His lip trembled and he had to remind himself that twelve-year-olds don't cry, so instead he picked himself up with a squelching sound and angrily increased his pace.

After an hour he began to shiver terribly, but he could see the lights of the town. With grim determination he started a clumsy jog since his boots held no purchase in the mud. Twice he fell down, so by the time he reached the inn he was covered head to toe in mud. Calcifer was trying to stay dry by hovering beneath Morgan's bag, but the sheer muddiness of the boy's bottom made him reject the idea minutes after it was implemented.

Instead both of them stared at the door to the inn, drenched to the bone. "So, why aren't you going in?"

Morgan choked back what Calcifer suspected were tears before he said, "Calcifer… I… I don't have any money. I forgot…"

Calcifer sizzled in the rain. "You _forgot_." He repeated incredulously, staring at Morgan as if he was the biggest moron he had ever met.

The boy nodded before shivering madly. "I don't know what to do! What do you do in this sort of situation!? I'm so cold… and tired…" He sniffled and Calcifer rolled his eyes. "Give those tears to the innkeeper, maybe he'll let you work for a hot bath or something. Not everyone you meet is heartless kid. Play up the cutesy act though, couldn't hurt." Calcifer bobbed by the door handle. "Hurry up, I'm getting wet here!"

Morgan nodded and wiped the tears away, smearing mud across his face. Calcifer muttered, "Nice touch," before Morgan entered shyly, exposing himself to the sudden burst of warmth and sound from within. As soon as the patrons of the inn laid eyes on him, they couldn't take them off.

A curly brunette with her hair tied in what looked like a messy nest on the top of her head immediately swarmed him. "Oh you poor, poor dear! Come in! Come in! Georgette! Fetch a towel!" In a flurry of pruned hands, Morgan was herded across the common room where all the guests stared openly at him - his face felt hot.

The woman grabbed his grubby hand and practically dragged him up the stairs and into a steamy room. A young man was standing there with a curious face, "Oh my! Perhaps you should go before me..."

"Do you mind Gabriel? He looks like he'll freeze to death." As she talked, the woman began to peel off Morgan's backpack and clothing. Though when she tried to strip him of his pants he squirmed away shyly and for the first time addressed the rather forward woman. "Umm… s-sorry but…" Morgan stuttered due to the clattering of his teeth. From beneath his bag he saw Calcifer giving him a 'thumbs up' – or what Morgan assumed was an equivalent. "I was just looking for some shelter for the night. I have nothing to pay you with but I was hoping to work… or something."

The woman looked at Morgan tearfully. "You poor little thing! Of course you can work here!"

But just as she said it a man with a ruddy face and bald head burst into the room and pointed a stern finger from Morgan to the woman. "Theresa! There will be no bloody FREE LOADERS. I'm not a goddamned orphanage for every Tom, Dick and Lucy you find crawling in the mud." His voice seemed to raise with every word and Morgan felt himself taking a involuntary step back from the man.

Theresa however looked into what Morgan assumed was her husband's beady eyes and pleaded with him. Before an argument broke out the young man Gabriel stepped in, making everyone look to him in disbelief since they had all thought he had left.

"I'll pay for him, if you don't mind." He looked to Morgan with a bright smile that reminded Morgan of his father. Immediately he looked him over, but couldn't find any traces of a disguise spell. Those green eyes were real, as was his wavy brown hair. Morgan nodded suspiciously, "What would you like in return…?" He didn't like being in someone's debt and there was something about this whole situation that didn't sit right with Morgan at all. Calcifer was looking smug though, so if the fire demon didn't have a problem with this guy Morgan could most likely trust him.

Gabriel thought for a moment. "I'll find something while you're taking your bath." He inclined his head before winking at Theresa and leaving the room. The ruddy face man grunted and shot Morgan a glare before leaving as well. Theresa was all grins.

"There you are! Lucky little man! Now let us get you into the nice warm bath!" She managed to grab Morgan in a grapple that rivaled Sophie's and peel off the rest of his clothing. The bath water wasn't 'nice and warm' as the woman had mentioned – it was scalding! Soon it was also brown and full of soap suds as Theresa scrubbed him down with what felt like a wire brush.

After several agonizing minutes he found himself in a borrowed night gown and standing out side Gabriel's door. Theresa was drying all his laundry because his bag was not water proof. With a heavy sigh, Morgan knocked on Gabriel's door and in moments it was opened and the boy was pulled inside.

* * *

**Author's Note**

All right. I'm convinced. Your reviews were spectacular and very motivating so I will write with reckless abandon! Though I really should be studying! Thank-you for taking the time to praise me and inflate my ego. I feel like Howl... needing to be appreciated from time to time (However there is little danger of slime here! Oh ~ if only I were a wizard!) I gave you a longer chapter out of _my _appreciation to _you_. So I hope you enjoy.


	8. Morgan Talks too Much

Chapter Seven

**In which Morgan talks too much**

.

.

* * *

.

Gabriel pulled Morgan into the room with a gentle tug and shut the door behind him. Morgan was uncomfortable with the closure of his exit route, so instead he fidgeted with his hands. Calcifer was downstairs, most likely sleeping in the huge fire place in the common room. How he managed to sneak in there, Morgan didn't know, but he wished that the demon could have wormed his way here instead.

The man noticed Morgan's nervousness and smiled. "Don't be too frightened, I thought after Theresa was done with you you'd be glad to spend some time with someone else for a change." He wandered to a desk in the corner and sat down gracefully in the matching chair. Morgan stayed still, his mother taught him _some_ basic etiquette. He was desperately figuring out what to do in this awkward situation.

"Sit on the bed if you like. You look like you were walking all day." The man was flipping through some papers. "Now, I was hoping that in return for covering your expenses that you can be an attentive audience."

"An audience?" Morgan said quizzically, not wanting to take his eyes off Gabriel. He was so uncomfortable with strangers and wished he had discovered this before he set off on his quest. "An audience for what?" He backed into the bed and crawled onto it awkwardly.

Gabriel swung around to face him. "I'm a writer and I can't seem to get this part of the play correct. Since you're young and naïve I was hoping you'd help me get into the head of Edward - the eight year old son of a goat-herder-"

"I'm _twelve_ though. I don't think it's the same." Morgan interrupted, feeling slightly insulted that he was being compared to someone four years younger. Yet Gabriel looked confused, "Well, it's not that big of a difference really..."

"But it is. To _me_ you're maybe a few years off from being an _old man_. All adults must look the same to us kids as we kids look to you old men." There was a grumpy sarcastic tone to Morgan's voice. If his mother was around he'd surely get one hell of a glare. However, his words merely made Gabriel laugh.

"Perhaps your a little _too_ perfect a find. I sort of see what you are saying. Who taught you such sarcasm?" His smile made Morgan cheer up a little and so the boy answered readily. "Mostly Calcifer... though my father..." Morgan's moment of contentment slid by, "...he can be sarcastic too."

Gabriel noticed the shift in his guest's mood and strayed from the subject. Instead he started to read aloud parts of his play for Morgan to comment on. It wasn't a bad way to repay a debt Morgan thought. Gabriel had a voice that was like Howl's during those nights when he would read to him. The boy couldn't help but be more like himself in the man's presence.

"I think Edward would kick his sister, not plan that whole elaborate thing with getting the servants to ignore her and stuff. I mean, that would take so much effort! Just kick her an be done with it." Morgan commented, pointing to the draft of Gabriel's script. "She's smaller then him too, so she can' kick back. It's win-win for Edward."

The man shook his head, "That's not dramatic Morgan, and it's sort of cruel."

"If my sister ruined _my _favorite shirt on purpose, then I think kicking her is fine, and I think the whole ignoring her plan is sort of silly since then she'll get away with ruining the shirt. It's like Edward is stupid or something." The boy sat back on the bed. Gabriel contemplated a way to change it so that both of them would be satisfied. "Well, how about if Edward ruins one of Isabel's dresses in an act of retribution – an eye for an eye?"

This made Morgan look horrified, "No way! That's even worse! Their poor mum would have to spend all night fixing_ two_ things. It has to be a fight, because then it's just her and him in a battle to the death... or I suppose whoever draws blood and runs to their mum crying first. Which is kind of like death..." Morgan looked away, remembering the time a boy threw a punch at him for accidentally tripping him. Sophie turned the boy into a weird monster for three days and in the end Howl found out about it and had to fix it while laughing himself red in the face. For three months Morgan had nightmares about his mother turning him into something dreadful for not cleaning his room.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Do you even have a sibling?"

"No, and I'm kind of glad." Morgan said quickly, looking over the rest of the script. "I'd be kicking them all the time and my mum would turn me into a toad... though my dad is better at it. He told me once that he turned to bandits into toads _for the rest of their life_! I wouldn't want to be one for _any_ time." He made a face.

"Your parents are magicians? Here I was thinking you were a clever little orphan down on is luck." The writer surveyed Morgan's face with interest. "Wait a minute... your face is a familiar one, but I paid it no thought before thinking it was a trick of the light." After a while his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "That's why I thought I knew your face! You're Wizard Pendragon's son! Aren't you?"

At this Morgan's openness disappeared. He didn't like how this man suddenly knew who he was. "I think it's getting late... and I have a long walk tomorrow." The boy jumped down from the bed, hoping that he didn't come off as too cold so that the man would still pay him for lodging.

Gabriel looked disappointed. "I suppose. Though... I heard about your father. I saw him a few years ago, right after his disappearance. He was very drunk... and very sad. He said something about being a coward. Though anything that can scare Ingary's royal wizard should be enough to start us all packing."

Morgan turned around, his face frozen – not knowing what emotion to express. "Where was he heading?"

"He was in a tavern called '_The Stunted Hound_' several miles north of here when I found him - I think it was three winters ago. When he left, he scared all of us by using his magicks to grew a large pair of black wings. He took off into the air like an intoxicated angel... I hope he didn't brain himself in any trees." Gabriel laughed nervously, then stopped at the expression on Morgan's face. To the playwright it looked like pained loathing – such a complex emotion on a young and simple face. He rubbed his bare chin in thought.

"Well... I don't care anyway" Morgan practically snarled as he grabbed a hold of the door and wrenched it open, "Whatever it is that scared him will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him when I find him!" It was an empty threat, Morgan knew. There was nothing he could do against his father, an ex-royal wizard... and probably the most powerful one in the land.

Morgan marched into the hallway. Behind him, a very confused Gabriel followed after. "Are you all right Morgan? Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" He stomped, then took a deep breath and turned around, almost making the man behind him bowl him over. He tumbled backwards and landed hard on his rear. His eyes watered from the pain, but he soon found that he couldn't stop them from flowing. There was just so much hate and helplessness building up that it needed to escape.

"Whoa! Warn me before you do that..." Gabriel chuckled as he bent to help the boy up. However he found that Morgan was staring up at him with large glassy eyes - blue like a cloudless sky. His features were struggling to compose themselves, but Gabriel could tell that the child before him was falling apart at the seams.

"H-He left Gabriel... he left my mum and I and told me that he was moving on, but... but I know that that's a lie. He had to leave his heart behind... and everything points to him running away from something... but I don't know what it was. All I know is that I need to find my father to save my mum because she's sick and only Howl can save her..." The words were tumbling so quickly from Morgan's mouth that Gabriel could only stand there dumbstruck as it all washed over him.

"But his heart is ashes now... I don't know if he's dead or not, I don't want him to be dead... but I don't think he is since Calcifer would know... I think..." He started to sniffle and so he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his nightgown to try and cover it. "If he is dead I'm just as bad as him for running away from my mum when she needs me the most... " He was trying so desperately not to cry. After all he just met this man and now he was breaking down like a baby. He was supposed to be stronger, after all, he was questing to save his mother's life. Adventurers in epic stories never cried like this.

Gabriel knelt slightly and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Morgan, It's a wonder you don't explode with such a burden on your shoulders! You looked stressed when I laid eyes on you, but I had no idea how much pressure on you." He pulled him to his feet and guided him to a room at the end of the hallway. "This room is yours. I suggest taking a long rest and try to put your troubles behind you. Worrying about your mother is just going to weigh you down on your troubles... there's nothing you can do out here but focus on finding your father. Take your journey one step at a time all right?" The man looked concerned as Morgan focused on the floor. "Morgan, did you hear me?"

Suddenly, a large flaming teardrop bobbed in front of Gabriel's eyes making a very girlish squeak slip out from his lips. The fire demon looked sternly at the man. "You're not making this kid cry are you? I'm Calcifer the almighty fire demon... and I'm partial to human flesh. It burns so nicely."

This made Morgan whip around in time to see Gabriel stumble backwards in fear. "What is this thing!?" He practically shouted. The reaction made Morgan laugh through his tears. "I think he told you what he was. He's a fire demon and a friend." The boy wiped his eyes on his sleeve and smiled at Calcifer. "Gabriel's all right Calcifer. You can stop scaring him now, he's a writer..."

Calcifer narrowed his eyes at the frightened man before hovering over to Morgan. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared of a demon before. I just came up to see what you were up to. It's late and everyone else went to bed and I don't want you to be half asleep on the way to our destination." He turned to Gabriel. "As for you, you're heading into Ingary aren't you?"

"Y-Yes... how did you know?"

"You're Gabriel the writer from Noonvale. Sophie used to read me your plays since they're famous in her hometown." Calcifer said simply before floating into Morgan's room. He looked behind him to see if Morgan was following. Morgan nodded to Calcifer, understanding that the demon was trying to wrap things up. With a smile, he said goodbye to Gabriel. He looked relieved to have an excuse to get away from Calcifer and gave Morgan a faint wave before heading back to his own room.

As soon as their door was shut Calcifer glared at Morgan. "You know, you really shouldn't give your life story away so quickly. Some people might not like it if Howl came back. Strangia isn't filled with people who think that Ingary getting one of their most powerful wizards to come home would be a good idea. You might be fine here on the outskirts of Ingary... but downstairs I was listening to some gossip, and magic is not considered friendly in Strangia. You shouldn't parade the fact that your parents are a powerful witch and wizard - even to pretty faces and charming smiles."

Morgan didn't like to scolded by Calcifer. "He was nice-"

"Anyone can be nice if they want to be Morgan. You should know this being the son of Howl. That man could make anyone think he was as soft and cuddly and a kitten, but then the next moment be as deadly as the snake he is!" Calcifer mimed having great fangs and put his stubby little flame hands up in what Morgan assumed was supposed to be a fearsome gesture. All it did was make Morgan smile.

Calcifer sighed, "You're not taking me seriously kid."

"Oh I am!" Morgan said happily as he slid into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. His room wasn't as warm as Gabriel's. "I just heard you say that my dad is good at making people believe he's someone he's not." He turned over to look at Calcifer who was testing out if it were okay to rest on the chair in the corner without scorching it.

The fire demon had a wan smile as he looked back to Morgan. "I really thought that I slipped that hint by you." This made Morgan shake his head, messing up his reddish brown hair. "I'm starting to think I need to start focusing on why he _really_ left, not just on what he wanted us to think. Though why wouldn't he want us to know the truth?" This thought plagued Morgan as he stared at the beams holding up the thatched ceiling. Calcifer glowed serenely in the corner, watching the boy intently in case he figured out the answer.

But Morgan didn't as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were of his father rejecting him over and over, refusing to have anything to do with him. Then Morgan returned home to find his mother dead and all his relatives weeping. The guilt at failing his mission gnawed away at him, till he was forced to wake in the middle of the night and try and re-settle himself before the dawn came... and with it his quest.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay... I'm going to be super busy this weekend so you'll probably not see another update for a while. Sorry this one wasn't entirely riveting... I was trying to make Morgan seem a bit more like Howl in his childishness. I always mix in too much of Sophie's stubbornness. Poor Morgan... he is under a lot of strain for a twelve year old. I'm hoping that he'll grow up though and be the hero he was meant to be!


	9. Which is Filled with Sand

Chapter Eight

**Which is filled with Sand**

.

.

* * *

.

Outside, the bright light made the morning dew glitter like a thousand diamonds; every portion of earth that was blanketed with grass shone with luster while the sky above was a perfect mix of white and blue. The clouds only hinted at the downpour that occurred the day before. However, in the inn, Morgan stirred groggily. He poked his fluffy head out from beneath his blanket and blinked stupidly at the sunshine that was pouring through his window.

"Morning already?" The boy moaned as he rolled out of bed, then shivered as his skin touched the cold floor. In the corner, Calcifer was still sitting where he was last. He looked worn out for some reason, his flames small and pale. Morgan looked at him curiously. "Are you all right Calcifer?" The concern in the boy's voice made the demon give a hint of a smile before his grouchiness kicked in. "Well _someone_ had to make sure nothing happened in the night. Besides, the weather is good. I think I'll just sleep on a good log on the top of your backpack while you do the running around."

This made Morgan puff out his cheeks in annoyance, "If you set my hair _or _my backpack on fire I'm going to throw water on you."

"Yeah yeah... big talk small fry. You wouldn't dare." Calcifer turned around crankily. Morgan decided to ignore him and head downstairs to find Teresa. The woman had taken all of his clothes last night so he didn't have anything to change into.

Upon descending the stairs he realized just how out of place he was. He was the only one with bed-head _and_ the only one wearing a borrowed night gown. Everyone else looked clean shaven, bright-eyed and cheerful. All of them were wearing their traveling clothes already while they talked amongst themselves – some were picking at some very delicious looking breakfasts. Morgan's stomach gurgled.

"Hey! Morgan! Over here!" Came the familiar voice of Gabriel, along with a wave and a smile. Morgan was very pleased to see that the man had two breakfasts, one waiting by the open chair Gabriel was gesturing to. He quickly sat down and mirrored the writer's smile. "Thanks... I'm starving! Sorry about last night... the whole dumping my troubles and Calcifer scaring you." He speared an egg on his fork and proceeded to inhale it.

Gabriel shrugged. "We all have our moments I suppose. Though are you sure you'll be all right with traveling with a demon? You know what they say about them..." He looked wearily up the stairs as if frightened that Calcifer was going to smite him. Morgan just laughed. He surprised himself with how cheerful he felt. "He's a family friend. I'd trust him with my life. Many of my family already have so I know he's good for that."

There came a hesitant nod before the subject was dropped. Gabriel leaned over and picked up Morgan's backpack. He set it gently on the table. "Teresa washed all your stuff, so it should all be nice and dry. She said she lined it with some waterproof material as well so that if it happens to rain again you won't have wet clothes. It's pretty heavy too... I think she tried to stuff a whole pantry in there."

Morgan's eyes lit up as he munched on some toast. "Really?" There was guilt stacking up in his heart all of a sudden. "But... I can't give her anything in exchange. You've all been so nice to me..." He felt utterly helpless in regards to returning the favor. Gabriel sensed this and patted Morgan's shoulder. "I told her your story and she was blubbering so hard that I think _that's_ the real reason she water proofed your bag. Anyway, think of it as some luck to counter balance all the bad luck that you've been having." Gabriel returned to his own breakfast and started to read what looked like another script.

After a few minutes Morgan was finished. He excused himself and grabbed his bag before jumping up the stairs to get changed. As soon as he was back in his own room Calcifer grumbled at him. "Didn't get _me_ any breakfast did you?"

"No, sorry Calcifer... you don't need to eat anyway." This made the flame crackle and narrow it's evil looking eyes at the boy. "You don't need a warm bed to sleep in either, or clothes or even, _or_ a roof over your head but _you_ get life's luxuries while I get put on the back-burner – sometimes literally!"

This made Morgan chuckle as he changed. "Fine, I saw a couple good logs by the fire downstairs. You can sit on one of those." He swung his pack on his shoulders and attempted to brush his hair with just his fingers. Calcifer grumpily agreed and followed Morgan downstairs. It only took a second to set a spare log on the top of his backpack before they were out the door and breathing in fresh air.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the dirt road with his own backpack on and a grin. This momentarily confused Morgan. "You're not coming with us are you?"

"No no, I'm heading to Chipping Valley as I said. I just thought I'd see you off and give you this." He threw a small pouch over to Morgan, who caught it neatly. Inside was a few gold coins and a piece of paper. Morgan looked to Gabriel with a bewildered expression. "I can't take this!" He mumbled loudly.

The man shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm richer then you think. By the way, the note that's in there will come in handy for most the inns on the main roads in Strangia. It's permission add your bill to my tab if you run into trouble. Don't abuse it though."

This made Morgan speechless. The traveling writer just gave a small wave. "Good luck Morgan. I hope you find your father." He walked off with what looked like a small skip in his step. Morgan stared after him and cleared his throat before shouting, "Thank-you Gabriel! Some day I'll pay you back!" He stood there for awhile before turning around and heading down the road.

Calcifer was watching Gabriel turn into a mere dot in the path behind them. "That guy was _too_ nice. I wonder what he was thinking..." The demon snuggled into the log on Morgan's back, burning it very slowly so only a trickle of smoke danced in the moist air and a gentle warmth was felt at the back of the boy's neck.

Morgan sighed, "You don't trust anyone do you?"

"Well, a fire demon has to look after himself you know. Everyone was brought up not to trust demons so naturally everyone starts trying to trick us before we can trick them. It's a sad way to live." Calcifer whined, reminding Morgan painfully of his father. The boy turned his head slightly to better converse with his companion. "But isn't it true? Don't you try to trick people anyways? Sometimes what you think are riddles and cryptic warnings are annoying... and may lead to someone not getting the information they need in time. That's technically tricking."

"Pfft. You're going to talk technicalities? My riddles aren't tricks; their advice for those that pay attention to the things I say. Luckily your not Sophie."

"Oh ha ha Calcifer, like I haven't heard that a million times."

Their conversations filled the silence for about half an hour before Calcifer decided to rest for a few hours. In the meantime Morgan consulted the map and tried not to get them lost. He wasn't too bad at navigating, it only took him half a day to get to 'The Gaping Maw' instead of the predicted afternoon. The sun was still relatively high as Morgan peered into what seemed to be a rock quarry.

There was no easy way down from what Morgan could find, nor was there any place that looked like a seer could be - or even would be. The sides of the large pit were very steep with no caves from his point of view. Perhaps there was one in the side he couldn't see? He was going to have to check.

He took off his pack and laid on his stomach in an attempt to look over the sides. Yet, it was a fruitless effort and setting down the sack roused Calcifer who was staring at him with his disdainful look again. "What are you doing?" He asked with a yawn.

"I'm trying to see if there's an entrance down there." Morgan replied curtly. He was already tired from the walk here and not looking forward to Calcifer's stubbornness. Sure enough the fire's tone reflected what he thought about Morgan's ideas. "Well, aren't you going to be going down there anyway? If you don't see an entrance you're going to have to go down there and look more thoroughly for one. We didn't come here for nothing."

Morgan sighed and rummaged around for one of the spell books he packed. It was at the very bottom and some of the pages were wavy from last night's water damage. Though the boy didn't think about that as he expertly flipped through the pages, looking for the spell that would render him weightless. It was a very simple charm... it was just that Morgan could never remember the proper hand gestures without a reference at hand. His dad used to tell him that it would come naturally after lots of practice... but Morgan hadn't practiced at all since Howl left. It was obvious why.

He shut the book and put it back in his bag. "Okay..." He placed his hands together then made a 'o' shape before muttering what sounded like jargon. Instantly he was lifted off the ground and he struggled to keep balanced. He went for his bag, but saw Calcifer looking smug. "You forgot to enchant the bag."

The boy cursed and cast the spell again. Calcifer abandoned his log and decided to hover about instead. It was generally a good rule when Morgan was using magic since he was very easily distracted. "Well, let's go." The fire demon said as he darted down into the quarry. Morgan nervously followed, one hand on the strap of his bobbing bag and the other in front of him in case he ran into something.

Despite the usual occurrences that pop up when Morgan resorted to magic, everything went well. Everyone floated down gracefully to the floor of the mammoth pit. Once Morgan's feet was on the ground he dispelled the charm and sank about a foot into was looked like white sand. "What the...?" He muttered as he picked up a handful of the dust and examined it. "Calcifer... what is this?" Morgan held up his palm so that the floating teardrop shape could have a look.

Calcifer tilted slightly. "I don't know. It looks like crystal dust, so I wouldn't breath it in if I were you."

Morgan rolled his eyes and looked around. There was still no signs of any sort of entrance to anywhere. "I don't even know where to start looking." He sighed as he pulled out the map again and gave it a quick once over. The place his aunt had marked out was the center of the area, so he determinately started to wade through the sand. "Honestly... couldn't there be a sign or some-"

There was a loud click. It happened when Morgan's foot readjusted in the middle of his third step. Reflexively he looked to Calcifer in case it was something serious, but he only had time to catch the look of fear on the demon's face before the sound of cascading sand and his own yelp filled his ears. He was falling. Suddenly sinking like a grain of sand through an hourglass. "CALCIFER!" He screamed. Sand filled his mouth as it occupied the space above him and blotted out the sky, leaving him in darkness.

Next thing he knew he was on the ground, buried to the waist in sand. Through the crystal dust stuck to all his visible skin. He tried to get it out of his eyes, but he was too afraid the rub them. Instead he tried to spit out the grains in his mouth. The texture of the grit between his teeth was terribly unpleasant.

In the midst of this recovery Morgan failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps until they came to a halt about thirty feet from him. A young voice that sounded strangely familiar echoed over the sound of still falling sand.

"Hello Morgan."


	10. The Quest for Truth is Revealed

Chapter Nine

**In which the Quest for Truth is Revealed**

.

.

* * *

.

The voice seemed to create a sense of déjà vu that Morgan couldn't place. It conjured up the smell of grass and the sound of small footsteps over marble floors. Without thinking he turned blindly to the noise. His eyes were still bothered by debris that he was to scared of to rub out. Suddenly the boy felt two sets of different hands on his shoulder. They attempted to pull him out of the mound of sand, but it didn't work too well since Morgan jumped at their touch and tried to squirm out from beneath their grasp. "Who's there!"

"Calm down Morgan. It's just Daniel, and a friend." The voice replied with an impatient sigh. This made Morgan freeze in confusion. "Daniel?" The name slipped out stupidly from between his grainy lips.

Daniel was one of his closest friends going up, not to mention the heir to Ingary's throne. What was the Prince doing in the middle of a quarry!? He was supposed to be in Alberia getting the best education money could buy. It took months for Charlotte and Morgan to get over the loss of their favorite playmate... and yet here he was only a day and a half away?

"What are you doing here?" Morgan said quietly as the hands led him away from the sound of falling sand. He felt like a captive with their fingers wound tightly around his shoulders while he was blind and confused.

"It's a long story Morgan, which will have to wait. In front of you is a barrel of water, I suggest you dunk your head in it to get rid of some of the sand in your eyes." Prince Daniel helped him grope in the darkness for the barrel. Morgan hesitated though, it could be some sort of trick.

A new voice, most likely belonging to the other pair of hands said very softly. "Don't worry. The water is clean." The words had to be charmed. The sound that came from those lips was so gentle… so melodic that Morgan couldn't help but be tempted to do as she wished. He dipped his head immediately and tried to blink away the sand.

After several moments he emerged, his face happily sand free. He turned about and squinted. Morgan could make out two figures in the dim light. His friend Daniel, who had grown several inches since he last saw him, which was when they were both six. He passed him a towel. "There we are! Are you hurt at all? Entering this place can be a real pain sometimes…"

The smile was the same, but the boy's eyes were different - more mature. Morgan turned to look at the other figure but she had slowly started to walk away from them, towards a well lit circular room several yards away. Morgan could make out some furniture in the distance and a blob that looked like a teapot, but all he could tell about the girl was that she had ankle length platinum blond hair that was bound in a neat braid; the color would make his father's unnatural shades look outrageously yellow in comparsion

Daniel noticed him looking and his face went from bemused to sad. "Come along. We'll make proper introductions."

"- but… is she the seer…?" He whispered cautiously, casting his old friend a curious look. Daniel, however, just shuffled ahead, catching up easily with the angelic child. Morgan shook his head as if to clear it before jogging ahead and entering the cozy looking room.

It reminded Morgan of a quaint cottage that might have been owned by a little old lady. The entire place was circular and the furniture all seemed to bend around to fit. There was a small kitchen painted simple colors with flowery decals and matching china. There was a comfortable looking sofa, complete with doilies, that faced two even more comfortable looking chairs. There were many bookshelves filled to the brim with various material, and a wooden table with four chairs.

"This place looks… so-" Morgan went to compliment the girl, but he paled as soon as he saw her face.

In the bright light of the room there was no mistaking the terrible details that were etched there. A huge scar acrossed the place where her eyes should have been. It marred the upper region of her nose and had made it heal oddly. It was obvious that beneath those lashless eyelids there were no eyes to speak of. The girl would have once been considered very beautiful… but now she just looked like she stepped from a nightmare. Her flawless lips remained smiling through the awkward silence and Daniel had to rescue them.

"Morgan this is Ellen Hayden, though she prefers Ellie. She's a good friend of mine." Daniel stared into Morgan's eyes as if trying to get the look of terror off his face. Morgan took some time to recover. "Er… nice to meet you Ellie. I'm Morgan Pendragon." He offered his hand stiffly, but Ellie merely curtsied. With cat-like grace she sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

Morgan retracted his hand with a deep blush. "Umm… my aunt sent me here to see you…" He said quietly, trying to look anywhere but Ellen's face. It was hard because it looked up at him in confusion - the movement reflexively drawing his vision. "Really? No one knows of my existence except Daniel, for he is the only one I've revealed myself to."

There was another awkward moment before Daniel coughed politely and in a very royal way gestured for Morgan to sit down. "Morgan. I assume that your Aunt Lettie sent you to see _me_, for the only seer that is supposed to be here is myself."

"WHAT!?" Morgan said incredulously. "You're not a seer! You're a Prince!"

"I was born as both, but in the end I had to choose one or the other and the choice was obvious. I foresaw that taking the throne would doom Ingary, so I decided that I'd leave and let Valeria have it. If word got out that I was a seer- well… chaos would be a _light_ way to put it." Daniel said simply. "Ellie is also a seer, though in a limited sense. She sees dreams, not the future. She came because she will be necessary in several minutes."

Ellie poured herself a cup of tea as if being blind wasn't a hindrance to her dexterity at all. Morgan just stared at the both of them. "This doesn't make any sense…" He mumbled in an awestruck way.

"It never will. I don't have the time to tell you the long version of my story. Calcifer will be here in less then an hour… and there is a lot of information to tell you in the meantime." Daniel ran a hand through his dark hair and trained his gray eyes back onto Morgan's face. "You're here about your father, though in all actuality it's about your mother. There are three bits of information that I must tell you. Firstly, your father is dead."

It felt like Morgan's brain was suddenly plucked from his head. There were no thoughts, no emotions or even the need to know 'how', just light emptiness - A dull ache where something should be. Until it came back like a punch in the face and his mind buzzed with a thousand questions. Tears sprung to Morgan's eyes and he didn't know what to do with them. "Dead?" He chocked, hoping he misheard. Daniel just tried to continue.

"Second is that you will meet someone who you will want to get rid of. You are not to do this under any circumstances. Third is that your mother will die at the end of your quest no matter what you do."

The words just seemed to be nonsense now. How could he say it so tactlessly? "My quest has ended then! My father is dead… and that's the only think that's going to cure my mum." He was trying not to blubber but the tears were rolling now. Why couldn't he have his mother's emotional disposition? He set his arms on the table and drew them around his head. The picture of a man in deepest despair.

Daniel looked to Ellen who just tilted her head in the direction of Morgan's sobs. "Your quest was for the truth Morgan." Her voice soothed the sorrow in the room. "_Why_ did he leave, _how_ did he die… those are the questions you need to answer. You know this." She continued but looked up to the ceiling as if something of interest were there. "Your quest is _not_ over. Seers can be wrong. It's up to you to prove it."

Morgan's head jerked up. "But even _you_ say he's dead!"

Ellie nodded. "I was watching his dreams… and for the last three years he slumbered no more. It was a great loss… for he was my only hope to return home. I belong in the world that runs parallel to your father's… and so does the catalyst of all this chaos." Her tones turned dark, but no less gentle. "The witch that feared my eyes, she is responsible. My talents saw into her wicked plans, though she did not know the difference between having sight and being able to see. Luckily I lost little in our confrontation. I had a powerful enchanter banish her… but I did not know then that she had a firm grasp on my soul. using it she drew me to this world. That was several years ago."

"A witch with purple eyes?" Morgan said. It was the first thing that came to mind even though he could not fully understand what Ellen was trying to say.

The girl nodded. "Wisteria. A very powerful necromancer. You will find her north of here - in the snow and ice. She is on top of a tower she erected herself, made of obsidian."

"Very tacky I might add. The Strangians turn a blind eye to her for she has never harmed them, and they like the idea that if ever a war started up again they would have a witch of their own to call on. Queen Beatrice thinks the same, though my uncle tries to convince her that a necromancer is no good for the country. The only proof he has however, is my word, and no one knows I'm a seer." Daniel sighed. "She has done no harm that we can see… though I have a sneaking suspicion she is the one that killed my father. So you see Morgan, we all have a common enemy."

The boy shook his head, his face feeling dirty from the tears. "My mother…" Morgan croaked, "This is not what I wanted…"

Ellen put a soft hand on his. "If you want I have something that might help her. It is the last dream your father ever had. It was very heart warming, I feel as though it is one of the most wonderful dreams I have had the pleasure of witnessing. I could show it to you if you wish. You can use your craft to project it into your mother's mind, for she deserves to have a goodbye."

Morgan looked up, into her scarred face, now no longer disgusted. "All right… I'd do anything that might help."

"Close your eyes then." Ellie instructed, squeezing his hand.

Morgan complied, feeling the warmth of her fingers over his own. Soon a powerful thickness overtook his mind and shrouded all invading thoughts. It was a deep black curtain that fluttered with a heaviness Morgan felt throughout his entire body - A curtain that beckoned to be pulled, and so Morgan did, to unveil his father's deepest desires. His final goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just for you to remember. This story does have a happy ending. And for all you out there who read Wynne-Jones' other books... can you guess who that 'Powerful Enchanter' was? Muhahaha! By the way, sorry for the choppiness of the story. I don't want to leave you hanging so the quality is going to suffer... sorry!


	11. Howl's fears are Revealed

Chapter Ten

**In which Howl's fears are revealed**

.

.

* * *

.

The breeze was sweet smelling. Morgan thought that it must have passed over a plain of flora to have picked up the multitude of scents. It was powerful. A symphony for the the nose that overwhelmed all other senses and Morgan was immediately reminded of the field of flowers connected to the castle - now mostly wild due to rampant magic and neglect. Perhaps that was where he was, for underneath his back he felt soft ground and thick grass. Dew was soaking through his cotton shirt, making him shiver.

Then, following smell, _sound_ seemed to overlay the scents. Wind rustling through long stalks of grass, whistling through debris and ruffling what sounded like fabric. A familiar sound - Morgan struggled to place it. His brow furrowed, then immediately relaxed as he heard a soft voice on the breeze. It was a woman humming. The song wasn't beautiful, or flawless... and in parts it was slightly off key. Morgan noted that it would stop for a moment, then choppily continue with more vigor; this happened often and the cry of a baby would rip through the air whenever she would stop.

Morgan sat up and opened his eyes to find that he was in his own backyard. His mother was drying the castle's bedding on long lines that stretched from the castle to the top of one of his father's piles of scrap metal. The color of the scene was surreal. His mother's hair was vivid, like it belonged to the sun, and her face was practically glowing. At her feet was a basket, an assortment of limbs kicking, waving and punching through the air.

The grass was a shade of emerald Morgan only saw in stained glass and the sky was such a pure blue it hurt to look at it for long. Instead he focused on the figures in the scene. His mother was diligently shaking out the damp laundry and throwing them over the taut ropes, her humming sometimes warped from the effort. Her apron was soiled with what looked like soot and her usual demure dress needed mending, but that only held his attention for a moment. Through the flapping sheets and embroidered coverlets Morgan spotted another figure, the only one that didn't fit in.

The seer, now looking gray compared to the saturation of her surroundings, stood casually on top of his father's scrap. She was staring at Morgan with a dainty smile, her eyes wide and whole now that she was encased within a memory. Even though she was several yards away, her voice echoed in Morgan's mind as though she were a narrator in a play. "Do you notice the color? Your father dreams so richly... even the lighting is grand." Ellen looked around and gestured at the various aspects of their surroundings. Her voice was lofty, and different then in the waking world. There was a sort of arrogance present that made Morgan feel cold towards her. However, she continued, "I love how he doesn't gloss over all the imperfections as others do. Your mother's voice is so natural in it's ineptitude. His most cherished memory is watching her do housework - it's both saddening... and romantic."

Morgan's hands rolled into fists and he shouted at her, "Stop commenting! Where do you get off watching what goes on it people's heads? GET OUT!" He made a banishing gesture that caused Ellen's eyes to widen in fear as she was instantly sucked out of the scene. Guilt crawled up Morgan's spine but he shrugged it off as soon as he saw his father walk into the sunlight.

He would have expected Howl to sparkle, or even to be dressed in his most dazzling attire, but that was not so. Howl was wearing his most casual of outfits and the bizarre color effects seemed to have no hold on him. Compared to Sophie, he was ordinary and tired looking. Morgan wondered if this was how Howl felt down in his core. Maybe his aunts were right about both his parents having 'self-esteem issues'.

The baby in the basket let out a resounding cry that made Sophie drop the pillowcase she was pinning up. Her humming ceased in order to allow room for soothing words that had an undertone of nervousness to them. Howl did not seem mind the noise as he set a hand on his wife's shoulder. Th action made her jump and turn around.

"Oh! Howl! Morgan's been fussing all day and I can't seem to figure out what's wrong." Her eyes shied away from Howl's face. Morgan was told that his mother didn't think that she'd be any good at taking care of him, perhaps this was a gesture that showed such anxieties? It was strange to here her voice so insecure, when he was used to it being strong and sometimes sharp. Where was the bully that Calcifer and Howl so lovingly called her? Morgan shook his head and realized that Sophie was looking at the baby version of himself. He took a few steps closer to peer into the basket and take a look at himself. The boy grimaced; he sure was ugly at that age.

Howl gave a sad smile. "To be honest, I don't know either."

The lighting suddenly dimmed, as if dusk came early. The wind picked up and caught Sophie's hair, it seemed to catch fire and her eyes turned black. Morgan had seen pictures of evil spirits that looked like the woman did now, what was going on?

"Maybe it's because you left me... you left me and Morgan behind..." Her face was beautiful in its anger. Like a demon that's meant to lure you in. Voices started to scream within the twisting air, it was an argument between his parents that Morgan didn't remember happening. The words were faint as if from distant memory.

"What's with the 'take care of her Morgan'? You're planning on leaving again aren't you... !"

The voice of his father replied in a resonating whisper, "Of course not Sophie... I'm just worried about you and Morgan, that's all..." The words were recalled from distant memory, yet presently the figures in the middle of the hurricane just stared at each other - Howl indescribably sad and his mother terribly angry. Morgan was frightened of the emotions in the air, he didn't know whether to call this a nightmare or a dream.

"I love you Sophie, even heartless... I regret what I did. I had no other choice!" He gripped her shoulders. Sophie's hair entangling his fingers and throat. "You lied to me. You're nothing but a coward," she hissed.

This caused a painful expression to cross Howl's face and he grabbed Sophie in a hard embrace. "If you knew what she said she'd do to you..."

Sophie looked up in her husband's eyes. Her face began to peel, her cheekbones revealing themselves beneath flesh as it was stripped from her. The tissue began to disappear as if flaked off. The sound of Sophie screaming came from the air as if it were some morbid background music. However the dissolving form of Morgan's mother stood stock still as if held in thrall by Howl, the screaming that swirled around them might as well not exist. Her tearing lips muttered, "But what? What did she show you Howl?"

Howl yelled in horror as his own hands started to melt with hers. "Sophie! Oh gods...." The desperation in his voice made Morgan sick. The boy stood frozen in fear as his mother disintegrated into muscle then into bone. He wanted to scream something to reverse the process but all that came out of his mouth was bile. He didn't know it was possible to throw up in someone else's dream.

There was only particles of Sophie left. Howl hung his head and in a voice husky with emotion he whispered, "No."

The particles realigned themselves, and before him stood Sophie with a look of concern on her face, as if she just caught Howl returning home after a grueling day with Uncle Ben. A soft smile hovered on his lips at the sight, but there was a look in his eyes that told Morgan his father knew all too well that now he was in nothing but a dream.

"_Sophie_... Sophie you'll never forgive me for what I've done. I only wanted safety for you and for Morgan. He's a good boy... he has a lot of you in him, therefore I know that you'll be all right without me." He kissed Sophie's forehead, but she just looked up at him in confusion as though she were merely a playing the part of ignorant housewife. It wasn't Sophie at all. "I'll be thinking of you. One day we'll be together again... I'll be waiting."

Howl tightened his embrace and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and Sophie disappeared in an explosion of star dust. The wizard lowered his arms slowly as if he had expected that to happen, but suddenly he wrenched his head up and looked Morgan straight in the eyes. Howl's brow furrowed, "Morgan...?" He began to say but then the world seemed to fall apart beneath him and turn into a swirling purple vortex. Morgan stayed stationary as his father tumbled into it, but before disappearing he shouted, "Through the gate Morgan! You'll have to go through the gate!"

Then everything disappeared and Morgan's head seemed to feel as though it were full of water. More voices echoed around his head, but this time they seemed more real.

"How long have they been like that?" It was Calcifer's voice. It cut through the fog so easily that it hurt. The more mature tones that followed it were surely Prince Daniel's "About half and hour. I don't think Ellie's ever shared a dream before, so we didn't know what to expect."

"That sounds brilliant. Hey, let's toy with a branch of magic that could have serious mental repercussions! You kids are all the same – not happy till you poke someone's eye out, and no, I wasn't making fun of the girl." The fire demon sounded very unhappy, but Morgan couldn't resist a weak chuckle as he opened his eyes. "Calcifer, you have no tact."

Daniel gave a relieved sigh. "About time you came back Morgan, I don't think I could have withstood Calcifer's conversational skills for another moment." He smiled as Calcifer made a noise of indignation, but a soft sigh made everyone turn their heads towards Ellen.

Her scarred face was pointing to the floor. "I have never been pushed out of a dream before, let alone one that was a mere memory." Her voice was back to it's gentle tones. Ellie adjusted her head so that it was facing Morgan. "You will be a powerful magician one day, I don't need to be able to see the future to foretell that." She gave a faint smile.

Morgan didn't know how to react. He was still sort of upset that she was watching his parents private lives through the dreams of his father for who knows how long. He decided not to react at all, and stood up. "Well, I suppose I'll work out a way of showing parts of that to my mother. It proves that there was definitely something that scared him away from her, and that it was connected to what happened to _your_ father Daniel. If this witch of Strangia is behind all of this... she has a lot to answer for."

Calcifer's eyes were wider then usual as they roamed over Morgan. "Huh. Looks like I missed out on something important."

The boy sighed and glanced to the fire demon with a face full of sadness. "Father's dead. They say that mum's going to die as well." He ran a hand through his auburn hair, trying not to shake at the thought. "There's a witch here that might be behind it all. We're going to go see her, make her pay for her crimes and perhaps find the reason behind why father left and why he died."

Calcifer waved his little arms and sat down on the top of Morgan's backpack. "Is that all they told you? What a waste of a trip! No stay away from black cats in the morning or something cryptic like that?" He looked to Daniel who didn't look insulted at all by Calcifer's negativity. "I told him that there will be someone he won't like somewhere in his journey... but no matter what he needed to stay with them,"

"Better not be me. I've been ditched by better!" Calcifer bobbed up into the air. "I had enough of this place... I don't like being underground. I think it's about time we headed for the nearest in or we'll be stuck in the dark. There's still roaming bandits and the like in this area and I don't want to have to toast 'em."

Morgan examined Calcifer curiously before nodding. "All right. I agree. How do we get out of this place Daniel?"

The Prince smiled and slowly headed down the corridor that Morgan fell into. "There's a secret exit down here, past the place where you fell through. I'll see you to the end of it, but I know Calcifer can guide you the rest of the way." He beckoned for them to follow, in which they did. Daniel didn't require a torch this trip since Calcifer lit the way.

It was a walk that was mainly silent until they reached the end of the corridor. There was a long set of stairs that seemed to stretch upwards a good three stories. Morgan sighed and shifted the weight of his pack so it was comfortable while Calcifer rode on top as usual. The boy gave one last look to his old friend. "Goodbye Daniel, I hope to see you again."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "The one thing about being a seer is you always know a goodbye from a 'see-you again someday'." He turned around and started on his way back. "Goodbye Morgan, and good luck."

The seer disappeared into the darkness. Calcifer hummed to himself in a thoughtful way. "Prince Daniel was a good kid. Strange how his family ended up with seer blood." Morgan felt the demon shift on the half eaten log poking out the sack. "Hey, Calcifer... you knew that my father was dead... before we even set out... didn't you?"

"It really depends on your definition of dead." Calcifer said plainly.

"Oh come on! Like...dead! Not breathing, not moving... dead. What other definitions are there?" Morgan said as he climbed the stairs. Calcifer however, sounded irritated, "Didn't bother opening a book since Howl left did you? You're really disappointing sometimes."

Morgan twisted around to try and make eye contact. "Just answer the question will you!"

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "With your definition. Yes and no."

This made Morgan stop in his tracks. "What do you mean yes _and_ no? How can someone be both dead _and_ alive?" When Calcifer didn't answer this Morgan prodded him, but the demon wasn't playing nice and scalded him. Morgan stuck his finger in his mouth angrily. "What was that for!?" Calcifer ignored the question.

"I answered it according to your definition."

He was skirting a straight answer. Morgan realized that it probably had something to do with Howl's business in which Calcifer was forbidden to disclose. The boy thought carefully. His definition was the hint Calcifer was hoping he'd catch. "My definition... dead is not breathing, not moving? And you said yes and no about father being dead? So... he's doing one?" Morgan asked, completely confused as to what Calcifer was getting at.

Morgan was surprised to find Calcifer clapping – which was really just the hissing his 'hands' made when fanned together. "Bravo! Now... we're off to face a Necromancer! Can you guess which one he's doing?"

The boy paled and felt sick for the second time that day. "He's moving."


	12. Things get complicated

Chapter Twelve

**In which things get complicated**

.

.

* * *

.

The moonlight shone through the windows of the dreary inn and cast unfamiliar shadows around Morgan's room. The boy couldn't recall the trek back from the Gaping Maw. All he knew was that night came far faster then he thought possible and his feet seemed to have taken him to 'The Stunted Hound' in his stupor. It was a raucous place, the innkeeper just waved Morgan in when he dropped Gabriel's name, leaving him to try and find a vacant room for his own. When he finally claimed one, he flopped on the lumpy bed within and tried to make himself comfortable.

Hours later Morgan laid awake, curled into himself while trying to will himself to sleep. It was difficult. Songs of drunkards and the yelling of bar patrons failed to serve as an adequate lullaby. The only comforting sound came from the occasional crackle Calcifer made – the snoring of a fire demon.

Too many thoughts rolled around the boy's young mind. The words the Prince shared with him held him in a dreamless grip. "_Your father is dead_" repeated over and over in his mind overlaid with, "_Your mother will die…_"

He hugged the musty comforter closer to him, biting his lip to try and distract himself from his inevitable orphaning. Who was this Wisteria anyway? Ellie had said something about her being a witch dedicated to black arts from another world. His father had come from another world, was it the same? Why was she ripping apart his family? Just what did she want from his father? How were this questions ever going to get answers now that Howl was dead? If Ingary's finest wizard was bested by this necromancer, how was he even going to stand a chance?

"Can't sleep?" Calcifer muttered from the corner, opening one of his eyes; it was a pinprick of light buried in glowing orbs of amber.

Morgan rolled into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, "How can he be dead Calcifer? I just don't understand… there's too much that doesn't add up."

"Oh?" Calcifer's devilish grin curled into the depths of his flame. "Your father isn't all powerful you know. I think settling down made him a little rusty…"

"No…" Morgan made a face and eyed Calcifer's expression with a suspicious glance. "You know the answers – or you should know, but aren't telling me."

"I'm a demon, I don't have to tell anyone anything I don't need to." He huffed, crossing his little arms and turning away. "Besides, you know I can't speak about it because of that ward I swallowed."

"The magic should have died with Howl…" Morgan muttered, mostly to himself before brightening and pointing accusingly at Calcifer, "and so should have you! You had his heart! You were connected to him!"

Calcifer flickered smugly, "Sophie's magic sustained me. She commanded me not to die."

Morgan looked confused, "She… really? I didn't know she could do that."

"Your mother is a powerful sorceress when she needs to be. Drained her immensely however; from that moment on her powers diminished noticeably." The fire demon frowned sadly.

"But the ward!"

Calcifer shook, embers of blue sparks sizzling as he did, "Sorry kid, still in play - It's complicated."

"Some part of him must be left alive though… we know he can survive heartless, his body is probably under control by the witch…" Morgan's eyebrows knitted together, "Calcifer… what makes a person dead? I mean, there has to be more to it then just… not breathing."

"You're asking the wrong demon."

Morgan scratched his head then he out a long drawn out sigh. He was so tired. He felt like the world was coming down around his ears. The boy let himself fall back into the misshapen pillows of his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard Calcifer start to crackle again and closed his eyes.

His mother's face waited there for him. She was humming the same song she had been in Howl's dream. Morgan felt her fingers combing through his hair and echoed the warm smile on her lips. She was trying to tell him something but the words weren't coming out right. He fell deeply asleep before he could think too much into it.

.

He woke up the next morning feeling empty and homesick. He changed clothes and ate some of the food Theresa gave him rather then join the other guests in the common room. Morgan didn't feel like being social, not when so much was going wrong. Calcifer whined the entire morning and insisted that they head back home since he thought that if they cut the quest early Sophie may survive.

"She won't. Not without Howl. There has to be some answers to my questions. He _has_ to be alive in some sense. I can't see him wandering off to service a necromancer without a back-up plan." Morgan said as he shouldered his pack and started north along the main road. They were pretty much in the heart of Strangia now, and Calcifer was hiding in an empty jar Morgan placed in his bag for fear of being spotted. There was no telling how people there would react to a boy with a demon.

"Morgan, you don't have a plan."

"I'm going to that tower… secretly. Maybe I can get father's body back somehow…"

"You're going to get yourself turned into a puppet as well. I can't protect you from her magic…"

The boy set a determined look upon his face and ignored Calcifer. There was something fueling him now, something that Morgan might have labeled vengeance or maybe reckless curiosity… but he wasn't going home until he saw his father again – alive or dead.

The pair of them walked the whole day, pausing at dusk because Morgan's feet were sore – though he refused to tell Calcifer that. The boy shirked his pack and wearily threw himself beneath a tree. Calcifer hovered out from his jar and surveyed the area. "We should have stopped at that farm back there… camping out by yourself is going to attract trouble."

"We've seen how many people today? Five? I doubt we'll see any more in the night."

Calcifer grew in size and looked somewhat menacing in the dying light, "It only takes one bandit to kill a little boy far from home. I would know. You'd be a fool to think your safe here."

"I have you don't I?"

"Kid, your staking your life on a demon - never wise."

Morgan sighed and got to his feet to move deeper into the woods that lined the main road. "Fine, we'll go far enough so that night-time travelers can't see us, but close enough so we don't get lost or eaten by a wild animal. I'll even find you lots of wood and we can have a nice cozy campfire. Is that all right with you?"

Calcifer bobbed between trees, being cautious of anything that might pop out and murder them. "You better start collecting wood fast… I don't like how dark it's getting."

Talking Calcifer's advise, the boy wandered around finding dry twigs and kindling for the demon to burn. It took him longer then anticipated for he was shivering when he stomped back to the tree. With frozen arms, he dumped the slightly damp wood in a pile and watched as Calcifer sat grumpily on it.

"Damp."

"I know… the rain from the day before…" He muttered groggily as he unpacked a thin cotton blanket from his bag and threw it around himself. It was enchanted to generate warmth, but Morgan couldn't feel it yet though his chilled clothing. He sat on the ground next to Calcifer and jumped every time the fire popped.

It was silent between them. A black weight seemed to press down on the pair, making the mood dreary and uncomfortable. Morgan drew the blanket closer around him and huddled into a sitting ball. His eyes followed crackling embers from the fire and his mind wandered. He fell asleep thinking about how miserable he was, not realizing that he wasn't alone.

In the tree behind Morgan, perched a large creature with eyes that shone in the absence of light. It crept like a shadow down from the branches and stalked the places Calcifer's light didn't touch. A low growl whispered from it's throat, making Calcifer rise from between two logs. He leaned out and peered into the darkness, sensing something evil within.

"I see you out there. This boy is protected, go find some other boy to eat."

The creature stopped and stared at the fire demon. It hesitated before it stepped into the light. The moment it did so, glossy black fur melted into olive skin and the four-footed monstrosity turned out to be nothing more then a girl a little older then Morgan.

Unfortunately she didn't lose the animalistic behavior and crept up fluidly on all fours. She drew closer and came up to Calcifer on the side furthest Morgan. Torn and tied rags dragged across the woodland floor, picking up dirt and debris. With every movement there was a flicker of reflected light off various shiny baubles and polished charms – but no noise.

"Fire demon…" she rasped, as if she hadn't had something to drink in days.

"That's right. Whew… the smell of you. Stay back."

Calcifer seemed calm and confident, making the girl wary. She paused before the fire and asked, "The fire demon can reverse the curse?"

"Not likely. That is one effective enchantment you have there. Born with it - you had to be."

Morgan stirred and the girl became startled. She backed off quickly, kicking up leaves in her wake; but Morgan merely shifted and let out a gentle snore before resuming slumber. The beast-child looked to Calcifer with restrained fury. "The book told me the fire demon could reverse the curse. The book lies!"

She hissed and spat. From the depths of her rags she withdrew a gilded tome and wagged it accusingly in the air. "Useless, useless!"

Calcifer's eyes widened. "Wait a moment, where did you get that?"

"Took it. The black tower. Full of things Sheena likes. The book was shiny, so Sheena took it. Book told her that it could help. Book said that it needed a fire demon." Her whispers were getting stronger the more she used her voice.

The demon stared at the book intently. "Open it now. Tell me what it says."

Sheena looked suspicious and ran her hands over the golden cover of her treasure. After a moment of consideration, she did as she was asked and let the book fall open before Calcifer.

"See yourself."

The pages were a crisp white and flipped of their own accord until the middle of the book laid bare. Then in a flurry of colourful ink, a diagram appeared as if hastily scrawled by a masterful hand. It was stylized square, the corners of which has some words not common to this world. The decorated page flipped to reveal another quickly drawn diagram, this one a dodecagon with a twelve pointed star over it and a complicated symbol in the middle. The last page the book flipped had a message written in choppy handwriting.

"Hello old friend."

Calcifer chuckled and leaned back onto his blazing logs. "Hello Howl. Really mussed it up this time didn't you?"

.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So... I haven't updated in a couple of years. My writing style has changed somewhat... but weirdly enough I still remember where I was going with this story. I just finished re-reading the first book in the series and rekindled my love for the characters. Let's hope that this time I can wrap us this fic! I really need to edit some of the earlier chapters though - holy cow they are riddled with error.

RIP Diana Wynne Jones. Last I updated you were alive and well...


End file.
